


Changes Can Be Good

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: After being abandoned by Cruella, Carlos meets Ben, a rich kid at a Private school who believes in him. Benlos & Jaylos. Non magic AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes it's another Descendants fic, the original idea was a Snow White concept but the more I wrote the less it made sense so I tweaked it. Hope you enjoy. Drop a kudos or a comment :) Complete

Cruella De Vil was the high Queen of fashion, any design she created instantly became the latest trend; she adored her furs and sharp contrast of black and white, with a splash of red.  
Cruella was a tall, thin woman made of sharp angles, her two toned, black and white, hair was always perfectly styled, a sharp dash of red lip stick, always in a long white fur coat every day and plumes of smoke following her everywhere.  
The Queen of fashion was a sight to behold and someone not to be messed with.   
The De Vil Fashion Industry was right in the middle of the city, it was teaming with life on every floor; people rushing here and there with sketches or fabrics, people talking loudly on phones and others running up magazine adverts.  
Every day Cruella would stay in her office, barking orders at people and smoking, watching the world from her CCTV monitors; with the building so full of people it was often hard to tell the difference between most of them but she always found one figure.  
In the main lobby, broom in hand, was Cruella’s fifteen year old son; not that she told anyone he was her son but they looked so similar it was often difficult to deny.  
Carlos was small for his age, his white hair dark at the roots, freckles covering his whole body and an innocent air about him; always dressed in dirty janitor clothes he knew not to look at anyone but it didn’t stop people talking.  
“he’d be perfect as a model.” A woman said as she was waiting to file something.  
“what a cute face.” Her friend whispered.  
Carlos pretended not to hear, he had to or Cruella was beat him again, the staff were always talking about his ‘cute face’ or ‘innocent smile’, neither of which he believed he had.  
“should we ask him?” the woman asked her friend.  
“no way!” the second woman gasped, “didn’t you hear about the last person who mentioned the janitor to Cruella? Fired and black listed.” She hissed.  
The two women quickly moved away; Cruella watched it all on the monitor, not being able to hear what they were saying but knowing all the same.  
The fashion queen had heard all the talk about Carlos, his natural beauty and sweet nature and it made her burn with jealousy; she’d tried to lessen his looks by holding back meals, positioning him right at the bottom of the business ladder and dressing him in the worst clothes but he was still radiant enough to be talked about by others.  
Standing from her ornate chair Cruella approached a mounted head of a white tiger on the wall, its glass eyes too realistic, “who is the fairest, dear tiger?” she asked almost insanely.  
The tiger didn’t answer, it was, after all, dead but Cruella could see herself in its glass eyes and knew how beautiful she was.  
Going back to her desk Cruella saw the collector Jafar enter the building, followed by his strapping son; he was selling several pieces to her for the next fashion show; there also stood Carlos, watching them with a small smile.  
Carlos had been sweeping the lobby all morning, since he wasn’t allowed on any other floor, and always got slightly annoyed whenever someone entered the building, bringing leaves, mud and dirty food wrappers with them.  
The next time it happened Carlos didn’t mind because it was Jay, someone he loved to look at from afar; as far as Jay knew the younger boy didn’t even exist and Carlos was happy just to look.  
Jay was a tall sixteen year old with tanned skin, long inky black hair and dark, warm eyes; he was solid muscle and had modelled for Cruella several times.  
As Jafar chatted animatedly to the receptionist Carlos stole glances at the bored looking Jay; how the younger teen wished he could talk to Jay, as equals, but he had to settle for looking.  
Jay could feel someone’s eyes on him, it wasn’t an unusual feeling since he was a very good looking boy, he checked the lobby while his dad waited for the mad fashion woman Cruella to sell her jewellery and spotted a familiar person.  
The little janitor that always seemed to be sweeping the same area, even from across the lobby Jay could see his gorgeous freckled face and with his dad finally distracted Jay slipped away towards the young janitor.  
Carlos saw the tanned teen approaching him and panicked, taking off towards through the sea of busy people; he knew better than to talk to anyone but he was surprised to see Jay still following him.  
“hey wait up!” Jay called.  
Faltering Carlos gripped his broom tightly, ironically he’d stopped in front of one of the many adverts Jay had modelled in and he turned to face the older boy but didn’t look him in the eye.   
“why’d you run?” Jay asked looking over the smaller teen.  
Carlos didn’t know what to say, he’d go months without talking to someone and if he ever did speak it was a simple ‘yes’ and usually said to his mother; holding the broom between them he stared at Jay’s expensive trainers.  
Jay lent forwards to try and look the younger boy in the eyes but his were trained on the floor, “I’m Jay.” He said uselessly, catching a glimpse of his own face staring down at them from the poster.  
“I know.” Carlos wanted to say but didn’t.  
Frowning Jay reached out to grab the broom, he wasn’t angry, it wasn’t even because he wasn’t used to being ignored, it was mainly because he wanted to get to know the shorter teen, “and what’s your name?” he asked firmly.  
Carlos looked up in surprise, instantly falling into Jay’s dark eyes, “Carlos.” He squeaked, “my name is Carlos.” He added stupidly.  
Jay was grinning like a fool, “it’s good to finally put a name to the face. I’ve seen you around.” He commented casually.  
Blushing slightly Carlos was unable to take his eyes off Jay’s handsome face, “I’ve seen you around too.” He finally said a little stupidly.  
Jay glanced at his advert beside them, looking slightly annoyed, before his gleaming smile graced his face again, “how old are you? Surely too young to be working for that fur hag.”  
Carlos snorted a laugh, never had he ever heard his mother being addressed in such a way, “it’s a complicated situation.”  
For a moment Jay just looked at the younger teen, with his big eyes and high cheekbones, he thought they’d be a good contrast to each other in photoshoots; black against white.  
“you know,” Jay started slowly, gently removing the broom from between them, “I bet you’d look really good in front of the camera, I could sweet talk Cruella into…” he never got to finish he proposition before Carlos cut him off.  
“no, thank you.” Carlos gasped out, “I’m fine just doing this.” He grabbed for the broom again.  
Jay felt disappointed but wasn’t allowed to carry on talking with Carlos as a bony hand crept over his shoulder; the younger boy had turned a deathly shade of white.  
“there you are my prized model.” Cruella cooed.  
Originally Cruella had panicked when she had arrived in the lobby to discover Jay had vanished; personally the fashion queen didn’t like Jay but his photos had brought in a younger crowd of girls swooning over him and, ultimately, her fashion lines.  
The Queen of fashion seethed with jealousy when she discovered Jay speaking to her useless little son, his sweet young face all aglow, “we have some things to discuss.” She hissed through clenched teeth.  
Jay cringed at her touch, hating having to spend any time with the bag of bones but she and his father did business together so he always found himself in her presence.  
Cruella turned her icy stare to Carlos, who had frozen at the sight of his mother; she may have been nothing more than bone but she was tall and the younger teen was terrified of her, “go away.” She snarled.  
Not having to be told twice Carlos scurried away as fast as he could, grabbing the broom, and hid himself into a dark corner to stop his heart from beating so loudly in his chest.  
Jay watched sadly as the white haired boy vanished and allowed himself to be lead back into the main lobby where two other models and their mothers were waiting.  
First was the blue haired, spoiled princess heiress of the city’s make-up queen; Evie was naturally pretty but always plastered with cosmetics, there was never anything out of place and she was at home in front of the camera.  
Evie was nice enough, if not a little dim, she had done many adverts with Jay but they rarely talked.  
The other girl was Mal, a sullen teen with bright purple hair and a love of leather, she was attractive but never put any effort in unless her tough business mother forced her to.  
Mal was vicious and bored of things easily; she and Jay got along fine, engaging in casual banter but not exactly friends.  
“where were you hiding?” Mal asked quietly as they followed their parents to the studio.  
Jay glanced at the adults, finding them talking sternly with each other, “I was talking to the little janitor.”  
“oh I’ve seen him, he’s so cute!” Evie exclaimed a little loudly, “I’d love to model with him.”  
Cruella heard them, she clenched her teeth, at that moment the fashion queen decided to finally get rid of the little nuances of a son; the more people who noticed him then there was a chance he would give in and model for someone and become fairer than she.  
As the night wore on Carlos slowly made his way around and around the lobby, his mind drifting to Jay and smiling secretly; it was dark outside and finally quiet in the building.  
Carlos heard his mother’s sharp heels before she appeared, panic gripped him and he tried to find somewhere to hide but Cruella had already seen him.  
“Carlos.” Cruella called sharply across the deathly quiet room.  
Pausing the young teen didn’t know what to do, his mother hadn’t spoken to him properly for nearly five years, maybe longer, and he knew he was in trouble for speaking to Jay earlier.  
Despite his fears Carlos knew he had to speak to Cruella if he didn’t want to feel her wrath, “yes, madam?” he said quietly, gripping the broom so tightly his knuckles went white.  
An unfamiliar look was on Cruella’s sharp face, like she was trying to portray an emotion she hadn’t ever used, “I have something for you.” She informed him.  
In the fashion queen’s hands was a white box she sent out her designs, very carefully Carlos took the box and opened it; inside was a red, white and black leather jacket, white shorts with several pockets and a black tee splashed with a red design.  
“I’ve been very harsh on you.” Cruella suddenly said, studying her son as he looked hopefully at the clothes in the box, “stopping you from attending school, so I’ve enrolled you in a private school.”  
Carlos looked up with happy, hopeful eyes, he couldn’t stop the smile creeping onto his face, “really? A private school?” he gasped.  
Cruella had lied a lot in her lifetime, she lied to models, bankers and staff but as she stood there lying to her young son the fashion queen felt giddy with happiness; a sick twisted happiness.  
Of course Cruella wasn’t sending Carlos off to school, that would cost money, instead she was having her cronies drive him to the middle of nowhere and simply leave him there; the perfect plan.  
“dress in that tomorrow so you can make a good impression at school.” Cruella continued, “Jasper and Horace will drive you out there.”  
Touching the clothes gently Carlos stared up at the impressive figure of his mother, as much as he hated how she had treated him all his life, the young teen was thankful for the opportunity.  
“thank you. Thank you very much.” Carlos said honestly.  
Cruella looked down at her son, his sweet face lit up with happiness and sneered slightly at how trusting he was being; with that she swept out of the building, leaving her son behind without a thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Carlos stood awkwardly in the lobby in his new clothes, he’d even washed his hair, but he had no broom to hide behind and he was in full view of everyone; gossip was ripe and the young teen was worried Cruella would hear it.  
“the missus said she’s sorry she can’t see you off.” Jasper, lanky and moody looking, was suddenly in front of him in a dirty looking coat.  
Fat Horace was next to him looking stupid, “let’s get going, I hate coming here.” He whispered.  
Jasper hit his friend around the back of the head, “never mind him, let’s go.” He motioned to be followed.  
Quickly gathering his small bag of belongings Carlos didn’t care that his mother wouldn’t see him off, she’d been absent for most of his life, and he scurried after the two men.  
A small shiny, black car was waiting for them; inside was warm and comfy, there were some bottles of fizzy drinks and snacks, “the missus said help yourself to anything.” Jasper told the young teen as he climbed into the back.  
Slowly Carlos sipped some drink and poked at some of the food, not sure what he even liked; as the car pulled away the young teen spotted Jay arriving at the building with his father.  
Carlos smiled, tapping on the window to get the other boy’s attention, “can I say bye to Jay?” he asked.  
Unfortunately Jasper either didn’t hear him or was simply ignoring him and drove off into the traffic without indicting; Carlos felt sad as he watched the confused looking Jay disappear, he’d wanted to tell the older teen that he was going to school.   
Jay had only agreed to come back to the De Vil building because he had hoped to see Carlos again, maybe in the hopes of asking him out, only to watch in confusion as the younger teen was driven off by two of Cruella’s goons.  
The drive was long, the city rushing passed, slowly turning into forest and dust roads; Carlos didn’t mind, he’d never been on a car ride before and was enjoying the sights, getting excited to be starting an actual school.  
After a good few hours Jasper pulled over in the middle of a lush forest, “why don’t we get out and stretch our legs.” He said casually.  
Carlos popped the door open, glad to be standing again, sitting for hours was uncomfortable; everything around him smelt fresh, it was all so quiet and the young teen enjoyed the sights around him.  
Suddenly there was the sound of doors slamming and an engine starting, turning in shock Carlos watched in horror as the black car disappeared back the way they’d come; his bag tossed onto the road.  
“hey! Where are you going?” Carlos shouted uselessly after them.  
It dawned on Carlos that his mother hadn’t been sending him to school, she’d sent him away to the middle of nowhere to probably die; he took big breaths, trying to figure out what to do and he could only think to do was walk to find help.  
Walking back in the direction of the city Carlos tried not to panic or wish that he wasn’t wearing leather; the sun was setting, the sky turning a pretty pink but the young teen didn’t stop to enjoy it.  
As it turned dark the road lit up with an approaching car, Carlos didn’t have any hopes that they’d stop for him so he carried on walking, trying not to think how hungry and tired he was.  
Carlos was very surprised when the expensive blue car slowed to a stop close to him, the back window rolled down to revel a handsome blond sixteen year old boy in a smart blue sweater and shirt, he gave a dazzling smile, “want a lift?” he asked.  
“oh, um, no thank you.” Carlos stuttered, he didn’t know where he was going anyway.  
One of the front windows went down and a pretty woman poked her head out to look at the younger teen; she had a kind face, warm brown eyes and a book in her lap, “why are you out here all alone?” she asked kindly.  
Carlos felt his face get hot, “my, em, mother dropped me off in the forest.” He said vaguely.   
The blond boy frowned, “it’s dangerous out here, we can drop you back off at home.” He offered.  
“no, my mother won’t like that.” Carlos said quickly.  
Part of Carlos wanted the nice family to leave so he could stop explaining how awful his mother was but another part wanted to get into the car and just go wherever they wanted to take him.  
The mother and son exchanged a look with the driver, probably the father, before the blond boy climbed out of the car; he was much taller than Carlos, he smiled kindly, “I’m Ben, I’m on my way to school if you’d like to join me.”  
“oh, no. I couldn’t intrude.” Carlos said quickly, stepping away from Ben, “I’ll find my way home, thank you.”  
“don’t be silly dear.” The mother climbed out too, “you can’t be wondering about at night.”  
Carlos squirmed under their kindness, “I can’t pay for school.” He muttered, “or for a trip back to the city.”  
“we wouldn’t ask you for money.” Ben said softly, “the school I’m going to could give you an exam and if you do really well they’ll give you a scholarship.” He told him brightly.  
Carlos was suspicious, everything was a little bit convenient, he wasn’t a boy with much luck in life but he convinced himself that anything was better than wondering about in the dark.  
“I’ve never been to school before.” The young teen confessed, “but I’ve read lots of books.” Holding up his bag that was mainly books.  
The mother smiled, “that sounds wonderful.” She said genuinely.  
Climbing into the car it was even more lavish than the one Cruella had put him in, the father at the wheel was an older man with thick brown hair and a crisp suit.  
“I’m Carlos.” The young teen quickly told them.  
“I’m Belle.” The mother said kindly, “and this is my husband Adam.” The father gave him a small nod in the mirror.  
The atmosphere was comfortable in the car, both Belle and Ben pulled out books, but the blond didn’t open his; Ben’s warm blue eyes regarded the younger teen carefully.  
“what have you been doing all these years, if not going to school?” Ben asked carefully.  
Carlos shifted, gripping his small bag tightly, “mostly just cleaning, my mother didn’t want to see me too much.” He muttered, trying not to sound too pathetic.  
“what kind of mother is she?” Belle sounded angry and shocked, her husband placed a large hand on her to calm her.  
“Cruella is always very busy.” Carlos repeated the phrase he heard a lot when he was growing up whenever he asked about his mother.  
Adam slammed on the breaks, surprising his family, he turned in his seat to face Carlos, his bright blue eyes ablaze, and the younger teen shrank away, “Cruella the fashion designer is your mother?” his voice was deep and unreadable.  
Carlos could only nod, sliding down more in his seat, the nice family would probably just take him straight back to the De Vil building now.  
“I’ve heard a lot about her.” Ben said slowly, “can’t believe she has a son.” He sounded confused.  
“it wasn’t something she told people.” Carlos whispered, feeling like the shameful secret he was.  
Without another word Adam turned back around and continued driving the way to the school, with a bit of effort Carlos straightened up in his seat, “aren’t you taking me home?” he asked carefully.  
“not a chance.” Adam snapped.  
Carlos didn’t dare speak another word, not because he was scared but because he didn’t want to ruin the warming atmosphere building in the car; the smell of roses was comforting and the young teen soon felt his tired eyes closing.  
Ben watched the skinny teen fall asleep in his seat, when he’d spotted the lone figure wondering down the deserted road that late at night the blond had instantly told his father to stop and it hadn’t taken much fighting.  
Observing the younger teen’s sleeping face Ben admired the sweet face dusted generously with freckles, his small hands gripping his bag like a childhood toy and soft breaths filling the back seat.   
“poor dear.” Belle cooed softly when she spotted Carlos asleep.  
“do you think he’ll be okay mom?” Ben asked slowly, “we don’t know what Cruella did to him.”  
Ben’s parents exchanged a look, Adam’s hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, “if that woman is anything like when we were at school it can’t have been good.” His voice was tight, trying to push down some anger.  
“just make sure you keep a close eye on him at school.” Belle smiled.  
Ben loved his parents greatly, they’d been together since high school and believed whole heartedly in goodness.  
A part of the blond didn’t know why he’d been so adamant to pick Carlos up, even as the younger teen had been offhand and determined to be left alone; it pulled Ben towards him like he’d never been pulled before.  
Auradon Prep was a famous private school, Ben had been going since he was nine, spending all year there and coming home during the six week summer holiday, he loved the school even if the students were all rich and a little dumb.  
Carefully Ben had peeked into Carlos’s small bag, reading the covers to his well read books, all difficult science books and one small book of fairytales; the blond was confident the other boy would get the scholarship.


	3. Chapter 3

When Carlos woke it was very early morning, the sun just peeking over the horizon, both Ben and Belle had fallen asleep and Adam was swigging on a flask of coffee. “good morning.” Adam said kindly, “We’re nearly at school.”  
Carlos rubbed his tired eyes and looked out of the slightly tinted windows to see a huge, estate like building, it was maybe hundreds of years old, covered in ivy and luscious flowers, the surrounding gardens were teaming with life and there was already staff tending to the grounds.   
A guard met the car at the tall golden gate, “good morning Mr Beast.” The well-built man greeted kindly, tipping his cap towards Adam.   
Carlos remembered the doormen at the De Vil building, how if he went outside to sweep away trash they often wouldn’t allow him back inside for hours and he expected the guard to look inside the car, notice the younger teen and turn him away.   
“we here already?” Ben asked with a yawn as they drove up the long drive.  
Following the family as they all climbed out of the Carlos still couldn’t believe anything he was seeing, it all seemed like a dream and reached out curiously to a nearby pink rose bush. Ben smiled at the slightly confused looking teen, how gently he moved, almost afraid to touch anything and a solid feeling set firmly in the blond’s heart telling him to never let Carlos go.   
“good morning dear Beast family.” A plump brown hair woman in a light blue dressing gown was making her way towards them.   
“Hello Fearie.” Belle greeted with a smile.   
Fearie GodMother looked from each family member till her eyes rested on Carlos, who was still touching the roses gently, her kind eyes turned sympathetically towards Adam, “I got your voicemail.” She said in a quieter voice.   
“is it possible to take the exam?” Adam asked.   
“do you think he’ll be able to pass it?” Fearie countered.   
“I’m positive.” Ben said immediately.   
Feaire looked a little surprised that Ben had spoken so boldly but quickly smiled kindly at Carlos, “welcome to Aurodon Prep Carlos.”   
Snapping out of his daze Carlos looked at the older woman; all the woman he’d seen most of his life were wafer thin and sharply dressed but Fearie was very soft around all edges and the younger teen felt calm.   
“this afternoon you will take the exam for the scholarship, will you be ready?” Fearie told him gently, concern in her eyes.   
Carlos nodded quickly, an automatic reaction, feeling a bit nervous to be tested so suddenly; the young teen only knew how to read and write because Cruella had needed him to read addresses, her long list of orders and write down her messages.   
“be good boys.” Belle said as she hugged Ben tightly, kissing his cheek, before embracing shocked Carlos.   
The younger teen felt a little uncomfortable with the physical contact but allowed the kind woman to hug him, there were butterflies in his stomach about taking the exam; unsure he would pass but Ben seemed to think he could do it and the young teen tried not to let his worry show on his face.   
“let’s go to our room.” Ben said to Carlos as he waved his parents away.   
Normally Ben shared a room with Chad, who’s father was a CEO and mother a social butterfly, and he considered him a friend but Chad was also dumb and a bit spiteful at times. “I’m in your room?” Carlos asked trailing behind Ben.   
The blond laughed lightly, “it’ll be your room too.” He corrected.  
“I’ve never had a room before.” Carlos blurted out, “I slept on the floor anywhere Cruella couldn’t see me.” The younger teen didn’t know why he was telling Ben things so easily but he felt comfortable with him.   
Ben clenched his fists, biting his tongue to stop himself saying anything; he’d had so many thoughts about how Cruella had treated her small son, it really was a miracle Carlos had survived as long as he had and he vowed to spoil the other boy.   
Since it was still very early the only people the pair passed were people in uniforms and a few sleepy looking teachers still in dressing gowns; everything was so quiet, there were flowers everywhere and after going through several halls they arrived at a huge oak door.   
The room was royal blue and gold, two huge canopy bed made of dark oak, there was a games console connected to a huge television and the view from the window was of a small maze in the gardens.   
Ben dropped one of his bags onto his familiar bed, glad to be back at school and some of his things hadn’t even been moved from the semester before.   
Following suit Carlos approached the other bed cautiously; he’d seen his mother’s bed a few times and ones used in photoshoots but this one looked inviting and the younger teen wanted to snuggle down into the thick duvet, never to surface.   
“was she truly awful to you?” Ben suddenly asked, watching Carlos closely as he seemed almost afraid to touch anything.   
Carlos flinched back, he frowned, “it was worse when I was younger, I had to sit at her feet like a dog.” He didn’t dare make eye contact with the blond from embarrassment, “when I got older she just didn’t want to see me.”   
“who looked after you?” Ben asked slowly; there had always been someone in his house looking out for him.   
Finally the younger teen looked up, his freckled face stained pink but he managed to smile, “I looked after myself.” He said softly; truthfully Carlos was glad his mother had spent so much time away from him, her vile personality hadn’t rubbed off on him.   
Ben saw the sadness in the other boy’s face but his sweet smile made the tightness in his stomach lessen slightly, “do you want to go to the library, you know, to study?” he finally asked.   
There was suddenly a hopeful light in Carlos’s honey eyes, an excited smile on his face, “there’s a library.” He gasped.   
Ben laughed lightly, entranced by the excitement on the younger teen’s face, “yes, my mother designed it.”   
Leading the way Carlos was like an excited child, in the city on the several times he’d been locked out the of the De Vil building he’d ventured to the small library, where he’d collected the few precious books he had and now there was a full library so close.   
Every inch of wall space was covered by books, there were comfy looking chairs, huge tables and a serious looking woman in a pinafore dress behind a desk.  
Carlos didn’t know where to go first, he wanted to pile as many books in his arms as possible and read them all at once but the small, sensible part of his brain reminded him that if he wanted to stay in the heaven like school he needed to pass the exam that very afternoon.   
“what will be exam be on?” Carlos asked in the calmest voice he could muster in his book excitement.   
Ben awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “em, I don’t know, I never took it.” The blond confessed, “they only give the exam to scholarship students.”   
“oh.” The younger teen breathed, “guess that makes sense.” He laughed a little before going over to the bookshelves and trying to hold back from pulling them all from the shelves.   
After collecting at least three books on each subject Carlos settled at one of the tables, happy to be able to read out in the open and not having to squirrel his books away.   
Ben smiled at the sight of the younger teen instantly being involved in his readings, oblivious to the world around him, and the blond felt a little awkward standing in the doorway. “Alice, please inform Mrs GodMother that Carlos is here, he has an exam this afternoon.” Ben informed the woman at the desk, “if he asks, I’ve gone back to our room.” He smiled kindly and Alice returned it dreamily.   
Knowing Carlos wouldn’t notice if he stayed or went Ben slowly went back to their room, smiling the whole time as he remembered the younger teen’s excited face and his heart gave a little skip.   
Ben found his bedroom door open and someone was digging through Carlos’s small bag, “hey!” the blond snapped, scaring the other person.   
Chad jumped out of his skin but instantly relaxed when he saw it was his usual roommate, “hey dude, good summer? You seen this crap someone left on my bed?” he sniggered holding up a battered fairytale book.   
Instantly Ben grabbed the book from Chad, feeling strangely protective, placing it back into Carlos’s bag, “don’t touch this stuff.” He ground out.   
Chad, who’s blond hair had been highlighted over the summer, stepped back in mock surrender, “okay, okay.” He regarded Ben thoughtfully, “who’s stuff is that anyway?”   
“I have a new roommate.” Ben said simply, “you’ll have to bunk with someone else.” He felt ashamed that he didn’t feel bad for kicking Chad out of their usual room.  
“what? Dude seriously?” Chad snapped, “I thought I was your best friend? Who is this other person?” he demanded.   
Ben stood straighter, he hated Chad’s spoilt brat side, “his name is Carlos, he’s taking an exam this afternoon to become a student and he’s my new roommate.” He kept it simple but the other blond wrinkled his nose.   
“that scholarship exam? So he’s poor?” Chad sneered, rubbing his hands as if the book he’d been holding had contaminated his skin, “kind of pathetic when poor people think they’ll fit in here.”  
Taking a long, deep breath Ben physically moved Chad from the room, throwing his bags out shortly after, “I’ll say this once Chad; Carlos is my friend, pick on him and you’ll be out of this school faster than your grades drop.” He warned and slammed the door.   
Ben’s heart was racing, he’d never felt so possessive in all his life as he did at that moment about Carlos, he took another deep breath and moved purposefully to unpack his clothes


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos had been so absorbed on the knowledge laid before him in the many textbooks he jumped when Mrs GodMother came to collect him, “are you ready dear?” she asked looking over the many books on the table.   
Swallowing the young teen gripped the book before him tightly and dread clenching in his stomach; he’d never taken a test before and was nervous he would let Ben down.   
There were more people around now it was afternoon, some students returning for the semester, some smartly dressed teachers and even more staff rushing about; the whole atmosphere was busy but kindly, students greeted their friends with hugs and questions and all the staff smiled kindly at everyone.   
“don’t be nervous.” Fearie said softly.   
Carlos shifted uncomfortably, aware of the curious eyes on him but unlike the eyes from the De Vil building these people weren’t afraid to talk openly about him; they pointed, whispered in loud voices and the young teen swore someone took a photo.   
A beaming Ben was waiting for the younger teen at the door, “good luck, not that you need it.” He said happily.   
Carlos smiled too, his insides loosening slightly, “I’ll do my best.” He replied.   
The classroom was airy, natural light flooding in from the huge open windows, all the tables were made of polished pine and the chairs cushioned; there was a geeky looking man with huge glasses was stood with a darker woman with white hair.   
“good afternoon…” the man squinted at a piece of paper in his hands, “Carlos.”   
“this is Milo and Kida, they’ll be observing you while you take the exam and then they’ll mark it.” Fearie told the younger teen.   
Looking at his examiners in the face Carlos didn’t feel as nervous, the pair seemed like nice people, “sit down young man.” Kida gestured to a seat at the front of the store.   
Mrs GodMother gave a reassuring smile before leaving, a lock snapping shut behind her, making Carlos jump and sat tensely in the plush seat. “it’s the rules, so we’re not interrupted.” Milo told the young teen gently, “we just need to ask some questions.”   
Carlos had expected a written exam so his mind went immediately blank when the professors began asking simple questions.  
“how old are you? Where was your last school? What grades did you get? Who is your doctor? Have you been part of any clubs?” Milo listed off all his questions in nearly one breath. Sitting with his mouth open and his brain pulling up useless information Carlos wasn’t sure which question he even had answers for; clearing his throat he decided that honesty was best.   
“I’ve never been to school or a doctor, I worked as a janitor for my mother. I can read and write and do math but I was never sent to school.” Carlos mumbled feeling embarrassed, he traced the smooth patterns in the wood.   
Milo and Kida exchanged confused looks, “you’ve never been to school?” Milo asked slowly.   
Carlos shook his head, he’d never felt ashamed of not going to school before because he’d never spoken about it; he’d wished to go to school but hadn’t thought he’d missed out on much.   
“never mind child.” Kida placed a gentle hand on the young teen’s arm, “knowledge isn’t measured by your grades but by what you know.”   
Milo smiled kindly too, “do you at least know your age?” there was a nervous humour to his voice.   
“I’m fifteen.” Carlos told them confidently.   
In a sweet gesture Kida touched Carlos’s white hair, “well, that’s more than enough information, let’s get on with the written exam.”   
The professors handed Carlos a huge wedge of papers of all subjects, “just answer as many questions as you can.” Milo told him and started a stopwatch, “just to time how long you take.”   
All the questions seemed to come easy to Carlos, all the locked up information in his brain was suddenly pouring out onto the pages, time flew by in a blur of ink and paper; the young teen only had to pause a few times to think of the answers before carrying on.   
Finally Carlos turned the final page, all questions answered, looking up the young teen noticed Milo had fallen asleep, and the white haired woman was reading a book and looked surprised when she noticed the teen.   
“have you finished already?” Kida breathed, checking the stop clock.   
Carlos flushed with worry, looking at the bulky stack of papers he gave a hesitant nod; without any questions Kida collected the exam, nudged her partner awake and unlocked the door.   
“we’ll mark these now and be in touch tomorrow.” Milo told him in a voice that tried to sound awake.   
Stepping out into the hallway Carlos suddenly felt out of place; boys in sports gear strutted past him, girl wearing expensive designer dresses paused momentarily to observe the young teen before carrying on and he felt lost without someone to show him around.   
“aw are you lost little first year?” a petite girl with long chestnut locks cooed mockingly at him as he’d slowly made his way down the corridor.   
Carlos frowned, stepping away from the perfectly poised girl, her face too controlled and smile too fake, “I’m not a first year.” He said in a small voice.  
Suddenly the girl was touching him, looking at the tag of his shirt, checking the brand, “De Vil?” she sneered, looking the younger boy up and down with an air of superiority, “no offence, but you don’t look like you could afford De Vil clothing.”   
Carlos couldn’t think of anything to say to her comment, mainly because it was true and was wholeheartedly glad when he spotted blond hair coming towards them.   
“you all done?” Ben asked, not even sparing a look at the girl.   
Nodding happily Carlos glanced at the girl, her pretty face suddenly blotched red, “Benny-Boo, are you just going to ignore me?” her voice was high and tight.   
Ben finally looked at her in surprise, noticing her for the first time; for the past couple of hours the blond had been hiding in his room, slowly putting away clothes and trying to avoid going out into the busy hallways.   
“oh, hello Audrey.” Ben greeted with a genuine smile.   
Audrey suddenly stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ben firmly on the cheek, her dark eyes glancing warningly at the younger teen.   
Ben immediately pushed her away, shocked by her actions, even though the year before they’d been a couple but before the summer holidays he’d asked for a break from each other; when the girl had nodded he thought she’d understood but apparently not.   
“so mean Benny, I don’t hear from you all summer and now you’re being awful.” Audrey snapped, “I thought you were my boyfriend.”   
Quickly Ben moved closer to an uncomfortable looking Carlos, “I was away in France.” The blond said simply, “and I broke things off before the holidays.” He reminded her gently. Audrey turned an awful shade for such a pretty girl, her fists bunched into fists, “what are you talking about Ben?” she spat his name like poison.   
“should I go?” Carlos whispered, wanting to be away from the awkward situation unfolding in front of him.   
Ben turned his kind blue eyes to the younger teen, a smile gracing his lips, “yes, let’s go.” He said in a firm voice, putting an arm around Carlos’s thin shoulders and walking away from a fuming Audrey.   
Carlos allowed himself to be led down the corridor, just seeing the many ancient paintings adorning the walls over Ben’s arm, not sure if he should say anything and the blond remained silent until they came to a bench in one of the many gardens.   
“how did your exam go?” Ben asked kindly.   
“better than I expected.” Carlos laughed lightly, “I answered all of the questions, whether they’re right or not is another question.”   
“well done anyway, I’m sure you did great.” Ben praised and presented the younger teen with a huge chocolate bar and clear cup of purple liquid.  
Enjoying his first proper taste of the sweet, creamy chocolate Carlos and Ben sat in silence, enjoying the slight chill in the air, not many people walked past and any worries the young teen had were quickly vanishing.   
“what was the deal with that girl?” Carlos asked daringly, unable to push away the annoyance he felt when he pictured her face.   
Ben sighed deeply, “Audrey was my girlfriend last year but I broke up with her because I couldn’t take her…”he tried to explain but couldn’t think of the right words.   
“fakeness?” Carlos offered.   
“yeah, that.” The blond chuckled.   
Carlos laughed too, feeling comfortable and happy; all his life he’d been put upon and ignored, any attention was met with Cruella’s vile nature, but sitting there among the flowers with Ben, who believed in him without even knowing the younger teen very well.   
Of course the fact that Ben was naturally handsome didn’t hurt and made the younger teen feel a little more at ease when his heart fluttered every time the blond looked at him; it was all part of a natural reaction.   
“Hello Ben!” a high voice suddenly broke through their silence.   
Coming towards them was a thin girl with bright blue hair, her gorgeous face painted thick with make-up and walked confidently in her high heels.   
Carlos frowned, trying to remember where he’d seen her before and shrank away as she came closer; Ben wasn’t as tense as he’d been when speaking to Audrey but he was annoyed that his alone time with the younger teen had been interrupted.   
“hello Evie, did you have a good summer?” Ben asked politely.   
Evie giggled, twirling a piece of her long hair around a finger coyly, “it was wonderful, I did some modelling.”   
The young teen shrank down further as he realised who the girl was; she’d modelled for Cruella for the past couple of years, her mother choice everything she wore and she didn’t seem to use her brain very often.   
“that’s great Evie.” Ben smiled, he liked the other girl but as nothing more than a friend, no matter how much she flirted, “I was just showing a new student around.”   
Carlos had practically hidden behind the blond and smiled awkwardly when Ben gestured to him, “hi.” The younger teen whispered, not meeting the girl’s hazel eyes.   
There was beat where Evie didn’t say anything, a tiny thinking crease appeared on her smooth forehead, before smiling widely, “oh, the little janitor!” she exclaimed.  
Feeling his face instantly flushed bright red Carlos wanted to disappear, he should have known everything was too good to be true; the young teen was shocked when perfectly manicured nailed hands gripped his own tightly.   
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Evie cooed softly, “I had been wondering where you’d gone.”   
“you two know each other?” Ben asked slowly.   
Not taking his hands away from Evie’s, the young teen looked at Ben with a shy smile, “she modelled for my mother.” Carlos told him.   
Ben nodded in understanding, he also noticed how uncomfortable Carlos was; gently he removed Evie’s hands from the younger teen’s, a small gesture that didn’t seem too out of place, “if you’ll excuse us, we were going to get some dinner.” He smiled kindly at Evie.   
Bouncing on her heels Evie waved as the boy’s walked down the corridor, “see you both later!” she called after them.   
“I’m not really hungry.” Ben confessed with a smile, “I could just see you were uncomfortable.” He gently slipped his arm around Carlos, pulling the smaller body closer to him. Carlos’s heart sped up as he felt the other boy’s warmth and couldn’t stop the smile gracing his face; everything Ben seemed to do made the younger teen feel special.   
The pair ended up back in their room, Ben switched on the huge television but it was mainly serving as background noise; Carlos unpacked his books, placed his toothbrush in the sparking, mermaid inspired ensuite bathroom and realised he didn’t have any other clothes than the ones he was wearing and a tattered pair of pyjama pants.   
“do you want to borrow some clothes?” Ben asked when he noticed the younger teen trying to secretly put away his only clothes.   
Carlos tugged gently at the clothes Cruella had given him, he’d been wearing them for two days and had slept in them but he was used to wearing the same thing for weeks, “I don’t have anything else.” He muttered.   
Ben knew he was bigger in build and height compared the Carlos but he still rummaged through his huge wardrobe his mother insisted on buying, like every year, for something that might fit the other boy.   
“I’ll message mom later and get her to send some clothes.” Ben said as he measured some shirts against Carlos’s thin body.   
“I don’t want to be any trouble.” Carlos said quickly, trying to distract himself from Ben being so close.   
The blond laughed lightly, “mom loves buying clothes, I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already done it.” Ben mused.   
By the time Ben had rummaged through his whole wardrobe he’d managed to find some clothes that sort of fit Carlos, including a pair of soft cotton pyjamas that made him look adorable.  
Carlos had never been so comfortable as he was that night, in the borrowed pyjamas that smelt like Ben despite being new, all the bedding was filled with feathers and down and there wasn’t a draft creeping around him. “Ben?” Carlos whispered into the darkness.   
“yeah?” Ben answered immediately.   
Taking a slow, deep breath Carlos tried to squash away the squirming feeling in his stomach, “do you really think I’ll get the scholarship.” He hated being insecure.   
“of course. You’re special Carlos and now you’ve got a chance to show everyone.” Ben sounded so sincere it made the younger teen smile stupidly.   
“you’re so nice to me.” Carlos said, “you don’t know anything about me.”   
There was a rustle of fabric as the blond moved in bed, “I’d like to get to know you more, I want to know everything about you.” Carlos slipped down into his covers, happy embarrassment twisting his tongue, Ben didn’t say anything more and being encased in warmth the young teen fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone banging on the door woke both boys in the morning; Carlos startled awake, terrified he was back at the De Vil building and he was going to be hit by the receptionist for oversleeping.   
Ben was annoyed to be woken up so early on a day he didn't have any classes or work to do but he heard Carlos panicked breaths from across the room and untangled himself from his covers.   
"are you okay?" the blond asked still trying to remove the covers.   
Carlos tried to calm his breaths, staring around wildly he realised he really was in Auradon Prep, with Ben, safe in a comfy bed, "I'm fine." the young teen gasped out, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead.   
Both boys jumped when someone knocked loudly on the door again, with no dignity Ben stumbled across the room and flung open the door; there stood a man in a brown delivery outfit and all around his feet were packages.   
"sign here." the man demanded, sounding as tired as Ben felt.   
Carlos climbed out of bed to help the blond carry all the packages, they were all fairly heavy but soft, dumping the several packages onto Ben's bed he saw a letter attached to one. 

Dear Ben & Carlos   
I tried to find enough clothes for the year   
If they aren't the right size then get in touch   
Keep us updated on everything that is going on   
Love you always Mom & Dad

Ben laughed softly through his nose, he knew his mom couldn't resist spoiling someone less fortunate, in front of them were more clothes that the younger boy had probably owned in his whole life.   
"did your mom forget to buy you something?" Carlos asked.   
"no." Ben laughed lightly, "these are all for you." he told the younger teen.   
Carlos's head snapped up in shock, he felt tears in his eyes, "all for me?" he breathed, unable to believe his own words.   
Handing the letter to the younger teen Ben began to unwrap all the packages; clothes of all colours tumbled onto the bed, he recognised the brands and wasn't surprised to see some of the things had been hand finished by Belle.  
Placing the small letter down Carlos slowly reached for the clothes, feeling the soft, expensive material under his fingertips and felt an overwhelming feeling welling in his chest.  
"are you okay?" Ben asked softly, noticing the other boy's shining eyes.   
Carlos took a deep breath, knowing it was silly to cry over being bought clothes, "yes, I'm just happy."   
The younger teen picked up a light purple shirt and held it against himself; he couldn't stop the shocked feeling that it was his size.   
Carlos had always worn the baggy overalls Cruella had given him and even the clothes she's gifted him when sending him away weren't made for him; Belle had gone out of her way to buy him clothes just for him.   
"I'm going to get ready." Ben said, giving the younger teen time to look through his new clothes.   
Ben took his time getting ready in the bathroom, trying to stop his stomach twisting every time he looked at Carlos, he was glad the other boy finally had something just for himself but a weird part of the blond wanted Carlos all to himself.   
Standing in the bedroom Carlos didn't know what he wanted to wear first, everything looked amazing, so he picked a few things and tried them on; a grey shirt, red v-neck sweater and dark grey three-quarter jeans.   
Carlos looked in the mirror attached to the wall, admiring how the clothes clung comfortable to his lithe body and didn't hear Ben come back into the room.   
"you look great." Ben told him immediately.   
Blushing Carlos stepped away from the mirror, suddenly feeling self conscious as he felt the blond's eyes solely on him; thankfully someone knocked on the door before either of them could say anything else.   
"good morning boys!" Mrs GodMother sing-songed as she breezed into the room without knocking again, "you exam results are here Carlos dear." she informed him.   
Carlos felt his heart plummet into his stomach with nerves, "okay." he managed to push out.   
Fearie beamed at them, too bright for the early morning, "wonderful, come then."   
"wait, I'm coming too." Ben called and got dressed quicker than he'd ever got dressed before, not actually looking what he threw on.   
Carlos felt a little sick on the way down the hallway, he kept his eyes on Mrs GodMother's heeled shoes in front of him and Ben's presence beside him was the only thing stopping him from running away to hide somewhere.   
In the same room as the day before Milo and Kida were waiting but this time the geeky professor was very frigidity and there was a dress bag hung up on one of the curtain rails.  
"wonderful to see you again." Kida smiled kindly at the young teen.   
Milo seemed to be biting his tongue, holding some news in, his whole skinny body shaking until he literally burst, "your exam was the best I've ever seen!" he exclaimed rushing towards a shocked Carlos, "it was amazing, nobody here has ever had exam scores like yours."   
The young teen didn't know what to do or where to look; he'd never been praised for knowing things before and Milo's excitement was slightly frightening.   
Kida pulled her partner away, planting him firmly back into his chair, she gently handed the young teen his exam; all the pages were covered in green ink, scruffily written in obvious excitment and a big 100% marking the top.   
"told you you could do it!" Ben laughed happily, wrapping an arm tightly around Carlos's shoulder.   
"so, I've got the scholarship?" Carlos asked cautiously, finally looking up from the pages.   
Milo jumped from his seat before Kida could stop him but he grabbed the dress bag, unzipping it to revel a royal blue blazer lined with gold.   
"and these are from Belle and Adam." Fearie said holding a huge stack of textbooks.   
Carlos felt tears in his eyes again, "thank you. I can't wait to start." he smiled, unsure of how properly thank them all.   
"enjoy your learning." Kida said, practically holding Milo back from bombarding the young teen with his million questions.   
As the teens left the classroom they both couldn't stop smiling; Carlos was clutching his new uniform tightly in his arms while Ben carried the books. "told you, you could do it." the blond said bumping Carlos lightly with his elbow.   
Carlos laughed softly, still not completely believing he'd passed the exam with full marks, "I'm really excited and really nervous at the same time." he confessed.   
"Ben!" someone called from down the hallway.   
Strutting towards them was Chad, looking like he had smelt something foul, his dark blue eyes darting from Ben to Carlos, "is this the kid who stole my bed?" he snapped.  
The younger teen shrunk away at being addressed so ferociously, he held up the dress bag between them and squirmed under the bleach blond's glare.   
"I had to room with dorky Doug." Chad took a deep breath, like he was traumatised by his experience.   
Ben smiled a slightly tight smile, "well you survived. Carlos is my roommate now, change is a good thing sometimes."   
The other blond scoffed rolling his eyes, acting like a toddler being told no to sweets, "why can't he room with Doug?" he demanded.   
Ben felt a wave of possessiveness take over him, anger bubbling in his stomach and a growl rising in his throat, "Carlos is my roommate." he ground out, trying not to get too angry.   
Raising a waxed eyebrow Chad had some common sense to step away, "chill out dude." he held his hands up in mock surrender, "what's a little kid like him doing here anyway."  
"I'm not a little kid." Carlos muttered.   
Tightening his grip on the books Ben took a slow breath, "he's fifteen and he just got a scholarship." he said with a little proud smile towards the younger teen.   
Chad perked up a little, "so he's not going to be in our class, sweet."   
Ben wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with Chad before be flew at him, "come on Carlos, let's put this stuff in our room." he said in the calmest voice he could muster. Glancing at the blond Carlos could see him clenching his jaw tightly and knew better than to argue. "is he your friend?" Carlos asked once Chad was out of earshot.   
Ben snorted softly through his nose, "in so many words. He's been my roommate for six years." he told the younger boy.   
"oh, so I did steal his room." Carlos felt a guilty feeling sitting in his stomach.   
"change is good sometimes." Ben said firmly, "Chad will survive."   
Carlos nodded slowly, he definitely didn't like Chad and felt very happy that Ben was so adamant to stick up for the younger teen.   
There was an echo of a bell through the hallways, alerting the milling students that breakfast was served; in the vast dining room was hundreds of different kinds of breakfast foods from all over the world, accommodating to all the various students.   
The young teen had never seen so much food or seen so many people eating; at the De Vil building they put on banquets whenever photoshoots or 'charity events' happened but nobody ever ate any of it.   
"what do you fancy?" Ben asked a he piled his plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes, plus pouring the biggest glass of orange juice available.  
Carlos looked over all the food, constantly being replaced as it was taken, before gently taking few chocolate chip waffles from the pile and immediately felt his mouth water when the sweet, fresh smell wafted into his nose.   
"when do classes start?" Carlos asked as they sat down.   
"tomorrow." Evie suddenly appeared, a fruit salad in her hands, her face aglow with happiness, "I heard the wonderful news, congratulations..." the girl faltered at the younger teen's name.   
Stabbing his waffles Carlos smiled kindly at the blue haired girl, "my name is Carlos." he told her.   
Evie beamed at him, "Carlos." she said his name so sweetly the young teen blushed, "I'm so glad there's going to be someone else cute in our class, no offence Ben." Evie chatted and poked at her salad.   
A part of Carlos wanted to ask Evie about Jay but he held his tongue, the other boy had probably already forgotten him and it all seemed like another world, one the young teen didn't belong in anymore or ever.   
"I can't believe your mother actually sent you to school." Evie mused, reapplying lipstick, "I was sure she was lying."   
Carlos paled at the mention of his mother, "well, she couldn't have me cluttering up the lobby any longer." he gulped.   
Ugly matching frowns appeared on both Ben and Evie's faces and they both weren't sure what to say, instead Ben speared some bacon onto his fork and offered it to the younger teen.   
The smile was immediately back on Carlos's face as he accepted the food from the blond, "want to get some more food with me Evie?" Ben asked in a hushed voice.   
Evie slowly nodded; the blue haired girl didn't always use her brain but she could read a room better than anyone, she followed Ben back to the breakfast table where they pretended to get more food.   
"don't mention Cruella around him please or to anyone." Ben said in a low voice so only the blue haired girl could hear.   
"she really is an awful woman." Evie sighed, picking up a blueberry muffin she turned her striking eyes towards him, "she didn't send him here, did she?" she asked carefully. Glancing over his shoulder Ben could see the younger boy looking around at all the paintings on the walls, enjoying his first proper breakfast, "no, she didn't send him here." he confessed.   
Evie huffed, "I am not modelling for her again." she snapped and took a huge bite out of the muffin.   
Once breakfast was all eaten Evie said her goodbyes to go do something she didn't want to tell them about and the boys made their way to the gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the middle of the maze Ben knew they wouldn't be disturbed, the sun had gone behind some clouds and the air was getting a bit colder but neither of the boys wanted to move.  
"I know what you said to Evie." Carlos suddenly said.  
Ben glanced at the younger teen, trying to keep the surprise off his face, "I'm sorry I stuck my nose in." he said slowly.  
Carlos shook his head, "it's okay." he smiled softly up at the blond, "it's nice having someone look out for me."  
Unable to stop himself Ben gently ran his hand through Carlos's white curls, a gesture he hoped was comforting to the other boy and was rewarded with a smile.  
Carlos didn't know how to take the blond's attention; he'd never received as much good attention as he did with his moments with Ben, all the smiles and small touches made the young teen feel wanted.  
Ben didn't remove his hand for a long time, he heard a bell echoing from somewhere and could vaguely hear other students, he thought about the previous years and of all the stuff he'd done like running around campus with Chad and getting the best places in the Tourney locker room.  
None of that really seemed important that year.  
"will I be in your classes?" Carlos asked as they got ready for bed.  
Looking at the huge pile of books on the bedside Ben could see they were all the same as his, "would have thought so, Mrs GodMother will tell us otherwise tomorrow."  
Suddenly the door was flung open, the bang vibrating through the room, Carlos pressed himself flat against the walls as the intruder stalked in.  
"Ben, this ignoring me has to stop!" Audrey shrieked, her heels sharp in the floor.  
The blond let out a huge breath, he'd been ready to yank one of the decorative swords off the walls to defend Carlos and himself, Ben took in his ex-girlfriend's furious yet immaculate face and perfectly put together outfit; she obviously wasn't too distraught.  
"I'm not ignoring you Audrey." Ben said with a sigh.  
Audrey stamped hard on the ground, hands on her hips, "excuse me? Yes you are. I am your girlfriend."  
"no you're not." Ben said firmly, not sure why she wasn't understanding, "we broke up."  
"I don't remember agreeing to such a thing." Audrey huffed.  
"you would if you listened." Carlos said before he could stop himself and found the girl's fiery glare upon him.  
Audrey had turned a vicious colour, fists clenched she began walking towards the younger teen with intent to harm but before she got much further, or before Ben could move in front of Carlos, someone had gripped the girl tightly by the arm.  
There stood a girl who looked nothing like the other princess types about campus; dark combat boots and shocking purple hair, not to mention a scowl that could kill.  
Ben smiled widely, "Mal." he breathed in relief to see his friend.  
"is there a problem, Audrey?" Mal spat her name.  
The prissy princess tried to pull her arm from Mal's grip but the bitten nails dug into perfect skin, "do you wanna, like, let go?" she hissed, eyes darting back to Carlos.  
The purple haired girl gave her a mocking smile, "do you wanna, like, stop harassing my friends?" she copied Audrey's tone.  
Carlos couldn't believe Mal attended Aurodon Prep too, but then he knew nothing of the girl, like with Evie, he'd only ever seen her from afar and looking surly in photos.  
Aurdey snorted through her pert nose, "please, like Ben would ever be your friend." the princess shot Carlos a scathing look, "and nobody knows who that is."  
Mal's green eyes found the younger teen, taking in his better kept appearance, "of course I know who Carlos is." she said with a superior air, looking down her nose at Aurdey and a smirk playing on her lips, "don't you?"  
"need a hand?" Evie popped her head around the door and gripped Audrey around her other arm.  
Between them Mal and Evie lifted the prissy princess off her feet and back into the hallway, slamming the door behind them.  
"you know Mal too?" Ben asked.  
Carlos sighed, a strange knot in his stomach, "I don't really know anyone." he sighed.  
The door opened again and Mal's combat boots entered, "make sure she get's back to her room safely E!" she called down the hallway.  
"didn't think you'd come back this year." Ben laughed.  
"had to escape my mother." Mal rolled her eyes before turning to Carlos, "speaking of escaping mothers."  
Carlos held his breath, unsure of how to speak to Mal, but she regarded him as he would regard an interesting book; the purple haired girl lent forwards so Ben wouldn't hear.  
"is Jay going to be here too?" the young teen beat her to asking questions, the knot in his stomach tightening more.  
Something on Mal's face twisted, "no, he's home schooled." she said quickly, "Cruella send you here?"  
"Mal, don't." Ben said in a soft voice, standing closer than she had expected, "it's not important what that woman did." he glanced at Carlos.  
The purple haired girl stood straight, the cogs turning in her brain, very hesitantly she reached out towards Carlos, who flinched, and ruffled his hair slightly.  
"any problems come find me." Mal told the younger teen sternly.  
Ben beamed at her, glad she'd broken down the thick wall she had when they first met; the blond walked her out the door, "thanks Mal."  
"yeah yeah, I know." Mal chuckled a little before becoming serious, "I ain't gunna get all sentimental about that kid okay, but I know he went through hell under her."  
Ben nodded, hearing Carlos potter about the room obviously not knowing what to do with himself while he and Mal talked, "I want to protect him too."  
The girl paused for a moment to observe Ben, taking in his serious blue eyes and flushed cheeks, "oh, just protect is it?" she asked teasingly.  
Ben felt himself heat up but knew he couldn't hide anything from Mal, "I can feel this pull to him." he said in a quiet voice.  
"say no more. Please." Mal said with a little force, "me and E will keep an eye out for him whenever you're not there." she promised.  
Ben kissed Mal's cheek without hesitation; the blond had fancied her when she'd first arrived at Auradon but he'd soon learnt that Mal wasn't someone who dated but made a very good friend.  
"sleep well dear princes!" Mal called as she went back to her dorm.  
Carlos was standing in the bathroom, looking at all the bottles lining the walls and trying to avoid looking in every shiny surface; he had heard all the whispering from Ben and Mal, he felt a little jealous but reminded himself that they'd been friends for years.  
"need any help?" Ben asked from the door.  
The younger teen jumped, blushing furiously, "oh, no I'm okay." The thought of being helped in the bathroom by Ben made his heart jump about.  
Ben blushed too when he realised how his question had sounded, "I didn't m-mean like that." he stammered, laughing nervously, "i meant with the taps and stuff."  
A couple of minuets later the whole bathroom was filled with sweet smelling steam, the sunken bath was nearly overflowing with hot, crystal water; Carlos had never had a hot bath or shower before so he stood nervously by the edge.  
Ben had left after turning on the taps, finding cosmetic bottles and pulling out huge fluffy blue towels.  
Very slowly Carlos lowered his thin body into the water and couldn't help the pleasurably shudder ripple through his body; everything seemed to relax, any aches disappeared and he gave a loud sigh.  
Sitting in the hot water the younger teen didn't want to move, his head getting a little woolly from the steam, but he slowly reached for the body wash, enjoying the smell and feel of it on his skin.  
Finally the water began to cool and Carlos felt the tug of tiredness on his eyes so with one final rinse off the younger teen stood up.  
"hey Carlos, mom wants to know if..." Ben opened the door, letting the steam rush out, before he stopped dead.  
"Ben!" Carlos exclaimed, shocked to be seen naked by the blond, he lost his footing on the edge of the bath and slipped backwards into the water with an echoing splash.  
Carlos vaguely remembered being submerged in water by Cruella when he'd been younger, some sort of punishment, the water had always been icy cold and his mother hand holding him under with sharp force.  
Strong hands grabbed the younger teen tightly, hurling him above the surface and back into breathable air; Ben was sat in the water still in his pyjamas, a worried look on his handsome face and strangely out of breath.  
"are you okay?" Ben gasped.  
Carlos sucked in air, more shocked than anything, "I, I'm fine." he breathed.  
The blond had to stop his eyes wondering to below the water but his eyes kept finding small bruises and cuts all over Carlos, he bit his tongue so he didn't say anything to upset the younger teen more.  
"sorry I scared you." Ben said sincerely climbing out, his pyjamas sticking awkwardly to his muscled body.  
Carlos swallowed, unable to look away from Ben's perfect figure, "it's fine." he whispered wanting to hide his own skinny, malnourished body from Ben.  
Sensing the younger teen's reluctance to be seen naked, "sure you're okay?" he asked and when Carlos nodded he slipped back into the bedroom to change out of his wet clothes.  
With care Carlos pulled himself out of the water, vowing only to use the shower which had a frosted screen, and wrapped himself in the thick towel; he stood there for a long moment before pulling on his sleepwear.  
Carlos slowly went back into the bedroom, a tiny part of him wishing Ben was still changing, and the blond was sat nervously sat on his bed, cellphone in his hands, he smiled at the younger teen.  
"mom wanted to know if the clothes are okay?" Ben said casually, knowing how awkward Carlos was about what had just happened.  
Fidgeting with the corner of the spotted pyjamas Belle had sent Carlos forced himself to look at the blond, "they're great." he said in a small voice, trying to stop his stomach churning.  
With deliberate movements Ben stood in front of Carlos; he felt the shame of being seen naked radiating off the younger teen and he hugged him tightly.  
Carlos stiffened before all the smells of Ben invaded his senses and he had to grip the back of the blond's sleepshirt to stop himself from falling; the churning in his stomach had stopped but his heart was now thumping loudly in his chest.  
After what seemed like an eternity Carlos pulled back, feeling exhausted, Ben had waited for the other boy to let go first, he smiled up at the blond, "good night Ben."  
"night Carlos. It's your first day tomorrow." Ben reminded the younger teen gently, ruffling his wet hair gently.  
Carlos knew he should have been nervous about his first day but the moment his head hit his pillow he fell into a dead sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos knew he should have been nervous about his first day but the moment his head hit his pillow he fell into a dead sleep.  
Before the sun had even risen Carlos was awake, shifting nervously in his bed, unable to sleep any longer he slowly and quietly out of bed so not to disturb Ben.  
Carlos blinked as the bathroom light sprang to life and he finally looked in the mirror; his white hair was sticking out wildly and his pyjamas had twisted during the night.  
When he'd lived at the De Vil building there had been mirrors everywhere but he'd been banned from looking in them by Cruella, it didn't stop him glancing in them during the day but he'd never liked what he saw; a skinny, dirty, unwanted teen.  
That was why Carlos was surprised he wasn't offended by his reflection; his face was still a little thin but he seemed happier, everything seemed to glow and he couldn't stop the smile gracing his face.  
After washing his face with cool water Carlos took his new uniform out of its bag, savouring the stiff, plastic smell and spent a few moments just looking at the rich blue fabric before slowly putting it on.  
Carlos frowned slightly when he'd finally done dressing; the shirt was a bright white without a top button, fitted dark blue formal trousers that fitted perfectly and the blazer was a little long in the arms.  
The younger teen felt over dressed, too used to his dirty overalls, and thought he looked like a child playing dress up.  
Carlos quickly pushed out his unhappy thoughts, after all, it was his first day at school and he didn't want to ruin it; going back into the dark bedroom the young teen picked up one of his new books and lost himself in the narrative.  
Ben had always hated waking up in the mornings, he'd spent a the first week and a half of the summer holidays sleeping till well in the afternoon, so he groaned loudly and slammed his blaring alarm forcefully.  
Hearing a startled gasp the blond shot up, suddenly remembering who else was in his room; Carlos looked like a frightened rabbit, book open in the floor.  
"sorry." Ben said breathlessly.  
Carlos snapped out his daze, he'd been shocked when the blond had hit his alarm clock so violently, and managed a weak laugh, "good morning."  
Feeling guilty for causing such a reaction in the younger teen Ben climbed out of bed; he was unsure how to handle Carlos at that moment, he'd never had to handle someone who wasn't a usual teenage boy.  
Ben crossed the room, picked up the book and handed it back without speaking, instead he took in Carlos's appearance and the younger teen allowed himself to be surveyed; smart clothes suited him and made him look very cute.  
"you look really good." Ben finally said, touching Carlos's slightly wild hair.  
Carlos smiled, the tightness around his heart from being scared released, "I feel weird." he confessed.  
Without hesitation or thought Ben lent forward and pressed a light kiss on Carlos's freckled forehead; it lasted seconds, felt natural and the younger teen immediately blushed.  
"really cute." the blond thought, gently touching Carlos's face, "I'm going to get ready too." he said and headed for the bathroom to pull on his own uniform.  
Carlos couldn't seem to cool down, his whole body seemed to be blushing from the small kiss but he didn't hate it and hoped Ben would kiss him more.  
"you guys ready yet?" Mal was stood in the doorway in her modified uniform; plenty of studs all over her blazer and her skirt torn shorter.  
Evie's was changed too with lots of lace, silks and loud splashes of colour.  
Fumbling with his new leather school bag Carlos tried to put away all his books, still flushed red and they all wait for the blond to finally get ready.  
The hallways were filled with students in royal blue blazers, they were all chatting animatedly for it being morning, some were walking about with their breakfasts while others trying were to find books or in one person's case trying to empty something mouldy from their locker.  
Carlos had never seen so many people his own age and he felt a nervous feeling twist in his stomach but he was also very excited.   
Sitting in the crowded cafeteria Carlos couldn't sit still, neither could he eat any of the food in front of him; both Mal and Ben wolfed down a full English breakfast within moments and Evie picked at her dry toast.  
"excited?" Mal quirked an eyebrow as the younger teen flipped through his textbook again.  
Carlos nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet as they made their way down the hallway, "I can't wait to start learning."  
Gently Ben touched the back of the younger teen's neck, he could see both Chad and Audrey standing outside Homeroom and the possessive fire ignited in his stomach once more; Mal and Evie seemed to sense it too and flanked the oblivious young teen like bodyguards.  
"good morning! You must be Carlos." Mr Jaq greeted him happily; he was a tall, thin man with a large overbite and a positive attitude, "is there a last name?"  
Carlos paled, knowing the surrounding students were all listening, luckily Ben jumped to his rescue, again, "there doesn't need to be." he said with a charming smile.  
Mr Jaq observed Ben for a second before smiling brightly, "yep yep, take your seats."  
Sitting in the plush seat Carlos looked around, taking in all the colourful projects lining the walls, huge chalkboard already covered in writing and other students taking their seats around him.  
"you're in the wrong room." Audrey was stood in front of his desk, a sneering look on her pretty face, "children belong on the other side of the campus."  
Carlos frowned up at her, the girl had a scary air about her but Audrey definitely wasn't as intimidating as Cruella, "I'm not scared of you." he said in the calmest voice he could manage, "I earned my place here, unlike you."  
Mal snorted a laugh as the cheerleader flinched, unable to do anything with Mr Jaq watching, "low blow." the purple haired girl sniggered.  
"you are walking a very thin line little boy." Audrey hissed, eyes locked on Carlos.  
Carlos swallowed nervously, gripping his textbook tightly, Ben was suddenly leaning on the desk too, "lay off Audrey, you don't know anything." he said it slowly so to make his point.  
"sit Audrey, or do you need a detention on your first day?" Mr Jaq called.  
With a huff the cheerleader stormed to her seat by the window, surrounded by girls with matching hairstyles, before Mr Jaq tapped his pencil on the desk.  
"welcome back everyone, hope you had a good summer, and a warm welcome to a new scholarship student Carlos." Mr Jaq gestured to the young teen.  
All the students moved to get a better look at the white haired teen, some not believing he was a scholarship student with his new uniform and Audrey claiming he was only twelve.  
"here are your semester timetables." the Homeroom teacher moved around the class handing out sheets of paper.  
There were more subjects listed than Carlos knew existed but he was excited to try them all; Ben could see his peers around him wanting to ask the younger teen questions so when the bell sounded for first period he was immediately by Carlos's side.  
"where are you first?" Ben asked shepherding the younger teen from the room.  
Carlos was silently grateful that the blond was blocking him from the other students, "I've got Physics." he said happily; he only owned one science book but had read all of the ones available at the city library.  
Professor Amelia, a stern cat-like woman in a tailcoat, taught Physics and took it all very seriously; she instantly took a liking to Carlos, who took as many notes as he could and genuinely enjoyed his first lesson.  
Time seemed to pass much too quickly for Carlos's liking, moving from class to class with Ben by his side, he couldn't seem to absorb enough information; all the teachers seemed to like him enough, obviously knowing about his perfect score.  
Even during lunch the young teen was pouring over his notes and only put them down when Mal threatened to make him eat them.  
There was something light in his chest every time he walked into a classroom, finally Carlos was being allowed to learn and make something of himself.  
Nobody dared approach the younger teen with Mal or Evie hanging about and even Ben stopped others from approaching but Carlos guessed he'd talk to others when the time came, when he wasn't so scared of people his own age.  
Finally the day was over but Carlos couldn't calm down, he nearly had another full books worth of notes from his day of lessons.  
"good first day?" Ben asked with a laugh, watching the younger teen spreading his notes over the bed.  
Carlos looked up with bright eyes, "amazing." he said breathlessly, "school is amazing." he added dreamily.  
Walking over Ben placed another feather light kiss on Carlos's forehead and gathered up the notes before he could protest, "you need sleep, there'll be plenty more lessons tomorrow." he reminded the younger teen gently.  
Without much effort Carlos allowed the blond to put away the notes, after all he'd been kissed again and he was trying not to over heat.  
"don't overload yourself, you've got plenty of time to learn things." Ben yawned as he fell into bed.  
Carlos nodded uselessly since Ben couldn't see him, in his mind he knew he had at least three more years of learning ahead of him but the young teen had spent a lot of time craving academics and he wasn't about to waste a moment of it.  
That night the young teen dreamt of equations and experiments and slept well.


	8. Chapter 8

The following weeks followed in a similar fashion; Carlos woke up early, attended classes and soaked up every single piece of information he could; on weekends he'd spend with Ben, Mal and Evie and was finally becoming comfortable with himself.  
It was the week before Christmas and most of Auradon Prep was getting ready to leave for the holidays but Carlos hadn't noticed; he'd seen all the festive decorations everywhere and heard the music floating around the hallways.  
Carlos had never celebrated Christmas so he couldn't feel the excitement.  
Sitting in the cafeteria the younger teen absentmindedly chewed on a candy cane Evie had handed him, enjoying its sweet minty taste, while he watched his blue haired friend try to read a magazine secretly under the table.  
"is that your photoshoot?" Carlos finally said.  
As the weeks had gone by the young teen had begun to push his old life out of his head, allowing himself to be accustomed with hot water, warm beds and good people but that didn't mean he'd forgotten how popular his mother's company was.  
Evie looked startled, then a little guilty, still hiding her magazine so Carlos bravely lent over to grab the item from her; splashed across the glossy front cover was a moody looking Jay in a red leather vest trimmed with white fur.  
Carlos felt his heart skip a beat, he'd half forgotten how handsome Jay was, his memory had been getting fuzzy of the De Vil life quickly but suddenly seeing his dark eyes staring straight at him caused a strange reaction.  
With quick, deliberate movements Carlos flipped through the mainly advert filled magazine, well aware Evie was watching him and found Evie and Mal's photos.  
"you guys look amazing." the young teen praised looking at his gorgeous friends.  
Evie shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "thank you." she giggled.  
Skipping over Jay's photos Carlos flicked through the rest of the magazine he felt a little guilty every time his heart sped up with he caught glimpse of Jay and couldn't pinpoint why.  
"took a while to come out." Ben suddenly at the table still in his Tourney uniform.  
Carlos's guilt slammed into him, he shamefully shut the magazine and tried to hide it from Ben; being clever the younger teen now knew his guilt over Jay was because he liked the blond more than a friend.  
Ben quirked an eyebrow at the younger teen's reaction; he'd seen every single one of Evie and Mal's photoshoots so having Carlos hide it away made him curious.  
"have you been paid this time?" Ben asked Evie.  
The blue haired girl shrugged, "haven't heard from my mother so I guess so."  
Carlos listened to the pair talk, his guilt chewing away at him and apparently he wasn't too good at hiding his feelings as he felt Ben wrap an arm around his shoulders tightly.  
"are you okay? You're being very quiet." the blond asked sincerely.  
Slowly Carlos placed the magazine back on the table, face up, so Ben could see and they all sat in silence for a moment.  
"is it your mother freaking you out?" Ben asked quietly.  
The younger teen didn't make eye contact with anyone, just lent further into Ben, savouring his musty smell.  
"it's Jay." Evie commented brushing on more blush, pointing at the dark teen, "he was Carlos's first crush."  
Carlos burnt bright red, his heart couldn't decide whether to speed up or stop and he immediately gripped Ben's shirt; terrified the blond would leave.  
With a slight frown Ben looked properly at the boy in the photo, Jay; he'd seen the other boy plenty of times in photoshoots with the girls but the blond felt a little put out.  
Ben tightened his grip around a very quiet Carlos and he calmed his rising beast by reminding himself that Jay didn't attend Auradon Prep and lived in the city; far away from them.  
"well, he lost out." Ben said as casually as he could while firmly turning the magazine over and kissing Carlos's temple.  
The blue haired girl took back her magazine, slipping it into her bag and smiling knowingly at the pair.  
Carlos felt a little more relaxed, glad the blond hadn't pushed him away or shouted, not that either of those traits were usual for Ben and he dared a glance at him.  
"are you mad?" Carlos asked in a small voice.  
Ben laughed lightly, kissing the younger teen's temple again, "of course not. It's normal to have crushes."  
"it was all unrequited anyway." Carlos added.  
"unlike you two." Evie said with a giggle.  
Ben smiled happily, knowing the pull he originally felt towards Carlos must have been fate and they were meant to be together so he was a little shocked by the younger teen's surprised face.  
"you fancy me?" Carlos breathed.  
"of course I do!" Ben exclaimed like it was the obvious thing in the world, "why do you think I kiss and touch you so much?" he took pleasure in the rosy colour that spread across the freckled cheeks.  
Carlos had thought Ben was like that with everybody, the blond seemed like the kind of person who fed off physical touch but thinking back he only touched other's occasionally and preferred to have contact with Carlos.  
"well, I like you too." Carlos confessed.  
Ben planted a firmer kiss on the younger teen's cheek, feel the heat beneath his lips, "good, cos I ain't ever letting you go." he whispered so only Carlos could hear.  
Evie practically squealed, messaging an amused Mal furiously under the table, "Christmas came early." she gushed and jumped up from the table.  
Laughing at the blue haired girl Ben finally removed his arm from Carlos so he could eat his sub sandwich, "speaking of Christmas, you'll be coming to mine right?"  
"at your house?" Carlos asked slowly, "what do you even do at Christmas?"  
"lots of stuff and i have the best gift for you." Ben grinned but it faltered upon seeing Carlos worried face.  
Not knowing how to celebrate Christmas the young teen hadn't bought anyone gifts, not that he had any money to purchase things, he felt a thick disappointment settle in his stomach, "I don't have anything for you." Carlos said quietly.  
"don't worry about that, as long as you're there, that's more than enough of a gift for me." Ben smiled lovingly at Carlos, "besides, mom will just wanna spoil you and wouldn't accept a single thing from you."  
Carlos nodded in understanding; once a week he personally received a letter from Belle wanting to know how he was and if he needed anything.  
Even so the young teen wanted to get the Beast family something to show his gratitude for their kindness and when he parted ways with Ben he headed straight for the school's greenhouse.  
Because it was winter all the potted plants had been moved, on Adam's special request, so they would bloom all year round; inside was a patchwork of colour and glorious smells, sometimes Carlos would sit among the fresh soil and read.  
Carlos took out a thick ledger of blank pages and carefully one by one picked at least one bloom from each plant, making sure not to damage anything, and pressed them between the pages and planned to label each one later.  
Beast was a little harder to think of a gift for, especially since he didn't know the man very well and eventually he dedicated the flower pressings to both the Beast parents but picked the best rose for Adam.   
Thinking of something for Ben was a little more difficult so he sort out Mal, who had been the blond's friend for years, "what can I get him that doesn't cost any money?" he asked when he found Mal.  
The purple haired girl was inconspicuously ripping down tinsel hanging off the lockers, she raised an eyebrow before smiling mischievously and wrapping the tinsel around Carlos, tying a bow.  
"how about you, wearing just that." Mal sniggered.  
All Carlos could think how cold he would just wearing the festive garment and his confused face made Mal roll her eyes.  
"I was kidding." Mal said unwrapping the tinsel, "princey is a boy of few pleasures, present him with this and you'll both get a gift."   
The purple haired girl held out a leaf like plant with white berries and a huge red ribbon and Carlos took it carefully, not knowing what it symbolised but he trusted Mal.  
The day before Christmas all the cars arrived to take students home for the holidays, Mrs GodMother seeing everybody off, and finally Carlos was feeling the excitement as he made his way to the main door with Ben.  
Suddenly Mal was pushing the younger teen gently against a wall, her green eyes locked on the sharp cornered car waiting for her, "I don't want my mother to see you, she'll immediately tell Cruella." Mal hissed softly, "have a good holiday." she added before leaving.  
Ben stood awkwardly by the door, waving Mal away and making sure the younger teen was out of view.  
"have a lovely Christmas." Evie kissed Carlos on the cheek, leaving a bright red mark, but didn't allow him to move as she left.  
Finally the only car waiting was the Beast's but it was a portly man with a twirly moustache in the drivers seat, "good morning boys." he greeted as they both climbed into the car.  
"hello Cogsworth, are my parents busy?" Ben asked.  
"the master has a few pieces of paperwork to finish before the holidays and the mistress is still decorating." Cogsworth explained.  
Carlos felt a little sad that Belle and Adam hadn't come to collect them but didn't speak up because he knew the adults had other things to sort out, instead he watched the world rush passed.  
They arrived at the Beast residence quicker than expected, for one frightening moment Carlos thought they would have to go through the city but they had turned down a long road to a huge country house.  
The Beast residence was three floors, eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, a recently updated kitchen, traditional family room and a huge personal library; it was a home passed down generation to generation of Beast's and was full of history.  
The gardens were nearly as impressive as the ones at Auradon.  
"mom! We're home!" Ben called as he burst through the door.  
Belle was stood in the foyer in a long red dress, trimmed in gold, her face glowing, "hello dear." she embraced her son tightly.  
Standing at the door Carlos smelt cinnamon and ginger, all the decorations had been handmade, there was holly around the banisters and bows on every surface; the younger teen could feel the festive spirit.  
"hello dear." Belle hugged him tightly and ushered them both into the family room.  
There in the corner stood a huge, fresh tree nearly invisible under all the sparkly decorations and there was a small mountain of brightly wrapped gifts beneath it.  
Ben added five more gifts to the pile, two each for his parents and one for Carlos, the staff received gifts from the whole family and flopped down on the plush sofa.  
"Fearie says you're really flourishing." Belle said to the young teen as she pottered about the state of the art kitchen.  
Carlos chewed thoughtfully on a gingerbread man, "I'm really liking it, I never knew there was so much to learn." he grinned.  
Belle laughed a musical laugh, looking a lot like Ben, "are you excited for tomorrow? Ben said it'll be your first Christmas."  
"oh, is it happening so soon?" Carlos breathed.  
Nodding the older woman took a huge plate of cookies into the family room and left to set something else for Christmas; carefully Carlos added the ribbon wrapped ledger to the pile and wondered were to put Ben's.  
"what you got there?" Ben asked standing closer than the younger teen had expected.  
Carlos jumped a little, gripping the gift closer to him, "it, it's your gift." he stammered, sad it couldn't have waited till tomorrow.  
Taking the leafy plant carefully from Carlos's hands, the blond raised an eyebrow as to why the younger teen would be giving him mistletoe as a present but wasn't going to waste the opportunity.  
Ben held the mistletoe above their heads, enjoying Carlos's slightly confused face, and kissed him gently but firmly on the lips.  
The blond felt the pull hard in his chest, pulling him further towards the white haired teen, enjoying his warmth and he was grateful to every entity out there for bringing Carlos to him.  
Carlos had never expected to be kissed, his heart thumped hard in his chest and mind went blank but he enjoyed every second and it was all over too quickly.  
"best gift ever. Thank you," Ben grinned and kissed the freckled forehead for good measure, tucking the mistletoe onto the tree.  
Carlos smiled widely, blushing like a fool and silently thanking Mal for her perfect gift idea.  
Well into the evening Belle kept the boys fed with maybe hundreds of cookies and even treated them to some mulled wine, while they waited for Adam to return home.  
One by one they fell asleep in front of the fire, the warmth and full stomachs making it hard to wait for Adam, so when the Beast father finally returned home he found them all sleeping deeply and he soon joined them.  
The morning that followed was the most festive the home had seen since Ben was a little boy, because it was Carlos's first; the chef created a huge breakfast, including a massive gingerbread castle, and there were new outfits in rich reds, fresh greens and expensive looking gold.  
Passing out the gifts Carlos felt nervous about giving Belle and Adam the ledger, since he had seen the many wonderful things in their home and held his breath as Belle slowly opened it; she was very gentle turning the pages, her face aglow with happiness and finally she hugged the younger teen tightly to her.  
The ledger was placed on the huge ornate book shelf with the hundreds of first edition books Belle had collected, Adam even ruffled Carlos's hair affectionately, before she turned to Ben, "where's your gift dear?"   
The blond looked up from the game he was already playing, "oh, I've already had mine." he smiled like a fool.  
Carlos blushed as he remembered their kiss and continued to open the gifts Belle had given him; there were maybe hundreds of books from different genres, even more clothes and even a handheld games console.  
"this is from me." Ben handed a large flat box to Carlos.  
Even though he was surrounded by a small wall of books the younger teen secretly wished it was another book, untying the ribbons of the heavy box he found a laptop inside; it was bright white with Carlos's name written in calligraphy across the top, it was an expensive make and the Carlos wasn't sure what to do.  
"do you like it?" Ben asked tentatively, curious to why Carlos hadn't moved.  
Carlos looked at the blond with shining eyes, overwhelmed with their kindness, he placed the laptop aside and launched himself at Ben, wrapping him in a tight hug, "I love it, thank you." he breathed.  
Christmas lunch could have fed a whole village, apparently the staff were excited to cater for Carlos because he'd never had a Christmas and they wanted to give the teen every available festive food.  
Before Carlos knew it Christmas was over, the teens wouldn't go back to school for another couple of days so they enjoyed the left over food, the never ending gifts they'd revived and even shared a few more kisses.  
"don't know how I'm going to get all these back to school." Carlos laughed lightly as he laid all his new books out on the bed.  
Belle, who was folding some clothes, frowned slightly, "you can leave them here dear, in your room."  
Carlos paused, the room he'd been staying in was even more luxurious than his one at Aurodon, it had never accrued to him that he would live with the Beast's and he felt a lump in his throat, "yes." he squeaked before clearing his throat, "yes, that sounds good."  
The next problem was decided which books to take back to school, since he wanted to read them all, so Belle promised to send some through whenever he wanted them.  
Going back to Auradon all the decorations had been taken down but there was still a slightly festive feeling in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

As the new year rolled in and Auradon returned to normal, so did Carlos, he went full force back into his lessons and was beginning to become more relaxed round people; the only thing that changed was Ben openly showing his affections of love.  
The small touches turned into hand holding in the hallways, the private kisses in bedrooms became kisses anywhere and much more passionate and the blond never paused for a moment when telling people that Carlos was his boyfriend.  
Carlos felt strange at first, he'd never been allowed to be openly affectionate, but he could never deny Ben and soon he was the one to kiss first.  
Girls glared and boys scowled but neither teen cared.  
Winter melted away, giving way to spring and while the girls threw themselves into organising a spring ball, the boys began their Tourney training with gusto .  
It was a fresh spring afternoon, there was a free period so students were milling about in the hallways or gardens, Carlos and Ben were talking about the big Tourney game that was approaching quickly, at least Ben was talking and the younger teen was listening with a loving smile.  
"so, if I make that swift turn to the right as I come out of the Kill Zone then, whoever is coming towards me, and there is always someone, I can make a quicker movement towards the end line." Ben explained, making wild hand gestures with one hand, his other firmly clasped in Carlos's.  
The younger teen nodded, enjoying listening to Ben talk about his passion, as they passed Audrey and Chad who seemed to be overacting their 'relationship' every time the pair were near.  
"what do you think our chances are?" the blond asked with a worried smile.  
Carlos laughed lightly, "considering you've won the last seven years then I would say it's a pretty good bet." he smiled up at his boyfriend and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  
"Ben! Ben!" Fearie GodMother was calling him from down the hallway.  
With a small sigh the blond made his way towards her; that was the only problem with being the son and heir of the founder of the school, he had to greet every new student who came but he did so with a smile.  
Mrs GodMother was stood with a tall gentleman dressed in dark, flowing fabrics, his dark Arabian skin looked a little tight and he looked a little sour; Ben felt Carlos move to hide behind him.  
"this is Mr Jafar, his son will be joining us." Fearie said in a cheery voice.  
Beside the tall man was a very muscular boy who Ben immediately recognised from all the photoshoots he did with Evie and Mal; Jay stood there like a god sent to earth, he was toned and effortlessly gorgeous but he was wearing the same sour look as his father.  
"Jay right?" Ben smiled his best and went to shake Jay's hand, "welcome to Auradon."  
The darker teen frowned, "how do you know my name already?" he snapped.  
Ben was a little taken aback but he kept his smile in place, "Evie and Mal told me about you." it wasn't a technical lie, the blond had seen all the photos and the girls had spoken briefly about the other boy.  
"well, they've never mentioned you." Jay sneered, crossing his muscled arms.  
Meanwhile Carlos was having a near breakdown, Jay was only meant to exist in the other world, the city, where Cruella ruled the younger teens life but now the handsome teen was stood in his school.  
Ben felt Carlos's grip on his hand tighten the longer they stood with Jay, he could feel the younger teen shaking too, so with one last smile he said, "anyway, I hope you enjoy your time here." and went to leave, blocking Carlos from their view.  
"oh, this is Carlos, he joined us recently too." Mrs GodMother suddenly said, bringing the younger teen forwards.  
The sour look on Jay's face instantly vanished, his whole body uncurled from it's stiff stance and mouth hung open with words he was unable to say.  
Swallowing his nerves Carlos smiled up at Jay, not making eye contact, "welcome to Auradon." he said softly.  
"she really did send you here." Jay said almost breathlessly, "I was so sure she was lying." he frowned, "I was going to contact the police."  
Carlos looked at the darker teen in alarm, "Cruella didn't send me here, Ben did." he stated firmly, "goodbye."  
Shaking all over Carlos walked quickly down the hallway, followed immediately by Ben but also by Jay.  
"stay away." Ben snapped, his perfect host image quickly falling away, he pressed a hand firmly onto Jay's chest.  
The Arabian teen yanked Ben's hand away angrily, "I've looked for him for four months, don't tell me to stay away." he tried to see Carlos but the younger teen had vanished into the rose maze.  
"you're upsetting Carlos." Ben stated, stepping in front of the other boy.  
"why do you care, you prissy prince." Jay snarled, baring his teeth.  
Ben pushed the muscled teen backwards, glad of his Tourney training, "I care when my boyfriend is upset."  
The Arabian teen suddenly stood very straight, he was a few centimetres taller than Ben but the blond felt a beast rising within him.  
"we'll see how long he's your boyfriend now that I'm here." Jay sneered, a smug smile, "you know he fancied me first."  
Ben rolled his eyes, "don't be so full of yourself, Carlos and I are connected." he said and couldn't help but smile a little.  
Jay puffed up and turned a strange colour, "I'm going to steal him from you." he said in a harsh whisper.  
"Carlos is not a thing, he cannot be stolen, if he wished to leave me then that is another issue." Ben said a little sadly but pulled himself up his full height, "but I won't be letting him go any time soon."  
With that Ben walked away into the rose maze to find the younger teen, quickly checking he wasn't being followed and eventually found Carlos sitting in the middle of the maze by the fountain resembling Adam and Belle.  
"hey, you okay?" Ben asked softly, sitting beside the younger teen.  
Carlos couldn't stop himself shaking, he felt at odds seeing and speaking to Jay; before the darker teen had been someone Carlos had admired from afar but now he was here at Auradon, just another student.  
"I will be." Carlos finally whispered and lent heavily onto his boyfriend.  
The pair sat in silence for a while, listening to the trickling water behind them and the wind rustling the bushes around them, until the sound of the bell broke the silence.  
"do you want to skip lessons?" Ben asked, brushing the younger teen's curls from his forehead.  
Carlos shook his head instantly, "no way." he managed a smile, "let's go before Mr Doc gets angry." he held out his hand for the other teen.  
Smiling too the blond stood, gripping Carlos's smaller hand tightly in his own, trying to squeeze away any bad feelings that still remained, "better hurry then."  
Carlos let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Jay wasn't in his lesson when the pair finally arrived but Mal looked seriously annoyed.  
"can't believe Jay came here, he's such an idiot." Mal hissed through her teeth once they had been set their work.  
"did you tell him Carlos was here?" Ben asked, trying to hide his annoyance towards the other boy.  
The younger teen looked at her slowly, "he seemed surprised to see me." he commented.  
Mal ruffled her purple hair, throwing down her pen, "the fool is home schooled for all these years and he suddenly decides he wants to come here."  
"yeah, but why?" Ben pressed.  
"because Cruella said this is where she sent Carlos." Evie put in as she passed their desks.  
The white haired teen paused, his heart skipping a beat at the mention of his mother, he glanced at Mal who looked ready to break something.  
"after you went missing Jay stormed into her office, demanding to know where you were." the purple haired girl explained slowly, finally writing something down, "she sent him away a few times but then Jay mentioned putting out a missing persons for you and she said she sent you here. I guess she just looked up private schools."  
Carlos nodded, it made sense, Evie had mentioned too that Cruella had said she'd sent him to school, "it'll be strange having Jay here." he said softly.  
"control yourself princey." Mal whispered so only Ben could hear.  
Ben was clenching his fist so tightly his knuckles had gone white, he was still thinking about his convocation with Jay, "he wants to steal Carlos from me." he hissed.  
"Carlos is forever and only yours." Mal said in a serious voice and she hit the blond hard on the arm when he shot her a funny look.  
As if on cue the younger teen looked up from his work and sent Ben a loving smile, pure admiration in his eyes, and the blond felt himself relax a little but he knew he'd have a fight on his hands with Jay.


	10. Chapter 10

By the following week Jay was officially a student at Auradon; people swooned over the fact he was a model, he revelled in the attention but always seemed to be glancing Carlos's way and the professors weren't sure of what to make of him.  
Jay looked restricted by his uniform, it was tight against his skin, he moved in a way that wasn't used to wearing a uniform and by day two he was already back in his snake painted trainers.  
For all the years Carlos had wanted to have some attention from Jay it quickly became tiresome that he couldn't go anywhere without being shadowed by the darker teen, even going to library wasn't safe any more and the younger teen could feel the anger radiating off Ben whenever Jay came near.  
"he's there again." Ben snapped one weekend while they sat in the rose maze.  
Carlos didn't even bother to look up from his book, he knew Jay was sitting on the other side of the fountain, "just ignore him." he said softly, "look at this."he showed the blond the illustration in his book.  
Leaning closer than normal Ben wanted to storm around the fountain and get rid of the darker teen but he didn't want to show his angry side to Carlos, so he bit his tongue and admired the beautiful fairytale book.  
Later Ben was called to Tourney practice so the younger teen collecting the newest books from Belle at Mrs GodMother's office before heading towards his room, only to find his path blocked not ten paces from the office.  
"finally got you alone." Jay grinned happily, he was in casual dress, his biceps flexing slightly.  
Carlos held his books tightly to his chest, "I was just heading to my room." he said quickly.  
"why don't we go for a walk? We can talk now blondie isn't hanging around you." Jay laughed a humourless laugh.  
"blondie is my boyfriend." Carlos said firmly.  
Jay seemed a little taken aback by the younger teen's tone, his grin falling a little, "so you have got to be babysat by him?" the darken teen said crudely.  
The younger teen felt like throwing his books at Jay, "don't talk down to me Jay, I had nothing before I met Ben."  
"I could have given you everything." Jay's face had softened and he was reaching out for the younger teen, "I still can."  
Carlos looked at Jay's outstretched hand but didn't move to take it, "what could you give me? A life in the city, where my crazy mother is, you working for her still?" he said nothing in malice, just honesty.  
Suddenly Jay's hands were balled up in tight fists, shaking by his sides, "and what does he give you? Living in his family house, sponging off his parents, being nothing more than a bit on his arm!" Jay's voice rose quickly, becoming angry he stepped towards Carlos.  
"stop it!" Carlos shouted, startling the darken teen, "Ben has given me everything I ever dreamed of; an education, a home and he loves me so much." he said in one breath.  
There was silence for a moment, Jay let out a slow breath, "I promise I can give you more, I can be better than Ben." he stepped forwards, cupping the younger teen's face and tried to kiss him.  
Startled to be suddenly so close Carlos dropped his books and hit out at the darker teen; there was a bone crunching noise as the younger boy's fist came in contact with Jay's perfect nose.  
Blood gushed from the once straight nose, pouring down Jay's front and splattering onto Carlos; the darker teen stumbled backwards, holding his nose and groaning in pain.  
"I'm sorry!" Carlos exclaimed, picking up his books, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"  
Jay sat heavily on the floor, bright red blood flowing freely from between his fingers, "for someone so small you pack a punch." he grumbled.  
The younger teen felt guilty for hurting the other boy, even if it was mostly Jay's fault, so he rushed to get one of the many first aid boxes around the school and tentatively sat beside the darker teen.  
"hold still." Carlos told him, holding gauze tightly to Jay's nose.  
Jay sat patiently as the younger teen tended to his sore nose, feeling sorry for himself; he honestly didn't know what he had been thinking when he'd tried to kiss Carlos, the past few weeks he'd burned with jealous every time he saw him with Ben.  
Since Jay had first seen the younger teen, looking small, dirty and lonely, he'd wanted nothing more than to look after him, they'd be each other's worlds but life had gotten in the way.  
"the bleeding has stopped." Carlos's voice broke through Jay's thoughts.  
Jay looked at the younger teen's freckled face, looking a little fuller, a healthy glow and appearing happier than ever, "I'm sorry." the darken teen sighed.  
Pausing in packing away the first aid kit the younger teen looked at Jay with a smile, "it's fine, but we can't be together." Carlos said slowly.  
Jay sighed again, touching his raw nose gently, "I know." he said softly.  
"we can still be friends." Carlos offered a little nervously.  
The idea hurt Jay's heart, because as much as Carlos had admired the darker teen, Jay had also longed for the younger boy; he'd spent many nights wondering about the younger teen's life and now he was living a completely different one, without Jay.  
"we can try." Jay said quietly.  
Helping the darker teen back to his feet Carlos picked up his books, feeling very drained, they were about to part ways when the younger teen heard hurried footfalls on the stone floor; there stood Ben in all his Tourney uniform, his bright blue eyes darted between them and eventually he approached Carlos.  
"are you bleeding?" Ben gasped, wiping a spot of blood from Carlos's cheek.  
Without waiting for an answer the blond flew at Jay with a roar, his heavy uniform winding the darker teen instantly and the pair ended up on the floor.  
"Ben stop!" Carlos grabbed the back of his boyfriend's uniform, trying to pull him away, "he didn't hit me, I hit him!"  
Ben looked over his shoulder, trying his best to throttle Jay and he looked properly at the younger teen who was definitely not bruised or bleeding; slowly the blond stood back up, not helping Jay off the floor.  
"you hit him?" Ben asked, trying to push down his laughter at the thought of his small boyfriend hitting the tall Jay so hard he bled.  
Carlos smiled a little, "yes, he tried to kiss me.." he began to explain but Ben was instantly upon Jay again.  
"you snake!" Ben growled.  
"get off! He hit me for a reason!" Jay shouted, struggling out of the blond's grip, "I'm backing off okay!"  
Carlos managed to pull Ben away again, his uniform making it difficult, while Jay stood and dusted off his blood soaked clothes.  
"are you really going to back off, no more stunts like this?" Ben asked seriously, hand searching for Carlos's.  
Jay huffed in frustration, "you have my word." he said holding his hands up in surrender.  
The blond didn't believe the darker teen but he now had evidence that Carlos could handle himself, "okay, fine. Bye then." Ben said shortly.  
Looking defeated Jay gave a small wave and walked away to his room, his brain flicking between thinking too much and not thinking anything.  
"how did you know where i was?" Carlos asked when they got back to their room.  
"it's Tuesday, mom always sends you new books on Tuesdays." Ben smiled.  
The younger teen laughed, "what about practice? Thought it was going to last hours." he mentioned.  
Ben shifted awkwardly, "Jay had put his name down for joining the team and when he didn't show I knew where he'd be." he explained.  
Carlos kissed Ben's cheek, "you going to get in trouble with your coach." he giggled.  
Shrugging the blond kissed him back on the cheek, "it'll be fine."  
Ben was very happy Jay was backing off, not that he believed the other boy too much, he definitely didn't need Jay dragging up the city life to Carlos and upsetting him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting, I was trying to get the inspiration to fill in the gaps between the bits I needed to get out there. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy, remember to leave a kudos!

For the most part Jay did leave the younger teen alone but occasionally he sat a bit too close and Ben had to slink himself between them.  
Jay didn't gel well with school, he only stayed in classes because he knew how much it was costing his father to send him there, also playing Tourney got him through the day and his mind off Carlos.  
The Spring Ball crept closer, filling the school with flowers of all colours, and soon the halls were filled with boys asking out the girls they fancied; Carlos and Ben managed to avoid all of them.  
"the ball looks fun." Carlos commented enthusiastically.  
Ben chuckled, "it's always interesting."  
The previous year had ended in the huge flower arch falling to pieces and burying the students beneath their blooms and during Ben's first year a whole hive of bees invaded.  
"I'm usually Spring King." Ben added casually.  
"of course you are." Carlos snorted lightly, "and who is the Queen?"  
Ben looked across the courtyard to see Audrey handing out flyers for the ball with a huge fake smile and an incredibly short skirt; for all the years the blond had been atteneding Auradon the girl had been his Queen, not that he had been happy about any of the times.  
Peeking over in the direction the blond was looking Carlos spotted Audrey too and instantly frowned; everything about the girl annoyed Carlos, from the way she flaunted her fake relationship to the way she got away with everything because her mother was very rich.  
"I'm amazed the crown fitted on her head." the younger teen sniped, making Ben laugh.  
Suddenly a wall of flowers blocked the teen's path, a pair of stylish heels and combat boots just visible beneath them.  
"how's the planning going?" Ben asked the flowers.  
Evie dropped the mass of flowers to the ground, her pale face flushed with effort, "so well, I'm so excited."  
"yeah, totally excited." Mal added sarcastically.  
Every year Evie had put her name down to plan the Spring Ball but had always lost to Audrey, however since breaking up with Ben the cheerleader's status had dropped a little and Evie finally had her moment.  
On the days leading up to there were a few exams, just to keep the students minds fresh, so Carlos's room looked more like a library and Ben couldn't get a coherent sentence out of his boyfriend till the exam finished but the younger teen instantly fell asleep.  
Finally the day of the Spring Ball arrived, all the girls rushed around in flurries of fabric and flowers, even the boys were excited, taking the extra time to shower and sort out unsightly hair.  
Belle had sent the teens matching light blue suits, with hand stitched with white flowers and silver buttons; also with demands for many photos.  
Ben was arranging his collar in the mirror when the dorm door opened, Jay poked his head in and smiled awkwardly; the long haired teen had nearly melted his brain trying to pass the exams and had been recovering in his own dorm.  
"hey, Carlos here?" Jay asked, stepping inside.  
The long haired teen was wearing a purple shirt with leather, sleeveless jacket over the top, his model body wanting to escape.  
Ben stiffened slightly, still not completely trusting Jay, "no, he's picking up some books from the office."  
"oh, good, I came to talk to you." the long haired teen said.  
Frowning the blond went back to arranging his shirt, "what about?" he tried to say without snapping.  
Jay laid on Carlos's bed like he owned it, admiring the younger teen's things, "I just wanted you to know I'm dating someone." the darker boy told him.  
"and why should I care?" Ben said shortly.  
"cos it means I won't be after Carlos any more." Jay laughed.  
Ben turned with a scowl, anger grumbling in his chest, clenching his fists tightly, "you shouldn't be after Carlos any more anyway, you said you were backing off." he gritted out.  
"yeah, well." Jay cleared his throat, looking slightly guilty, "honestly I was just gonna bide my time, charm him as a friend."  
The blond wanted nothing more than to fly across the room and beat Jay across his handsome, smug face but he held himself back because Ben knew it would upset his boyfriend.  
"how honourable of you." Ben snapped.  
Jay jumped up from the bed, squaring up to the blond, "look, I know it's a crappy thing to do, but I've got someone now." he held up his hands in surrender, "so chill out."  
At that moment Carlos came through the door, looking dashing in his suit, an armful of books in one hand and a flower crown Evie had forced upon his head; the younger teen stopped dead at the sight of Jay and Ben squaring up to each other.  
"everything okay?" Carlos asked carefully.  
Captivated by the very image of his boyfriend looking like a gift of spring Ben smiled, his whole tense body relaxing, "everything is fine, Jay has a girlfriend." he said quickly.  
The young teen smiled at the slightly betrayed looking Jay, who was frowning opened mouthed at Ben, "that's great Jay." Carlos cheered happily.  
Carlos was very happy for Jay, glad the other teen's attention would be somewhere else and he could have someone that was just for him.  
"well, I'll just go meet her." Jay said awkwardly and left the dorm.  
With a small giggle the younger teen dropped his books onto his bed and flung his arms around Ben's neck, "you looked very annoyed when I walked in." he mentioned.  
Ben blushed slightly, "yeah, well, he still ticks me off." he confessed.  
Being close enough to count every single one of Carlos's freckles the blond couldn't stop himself kissing his boyfriend gently.  
"better get to the ball." Carlos said once they broke apart, pocketing a small book.  
Evie seemed to have picked a whole country's worth of flowers to fill the ballroom, the smell was over powering, colours blinding and even the food was flower flavoured.  
Petals rained from the roof as the students entered and nearly every girl was wearing a flower crown, many of the boys had caved to their dates request and were wearing ones in dark colours; the hired photographer was a well known fashion photographer who could take a perfect photo in one shot.  
After the photos had been taken everyone cast their vote for the Spring King and Queen.  
With a real mini orchestrate filling the air with sweet music, even Carlos couldn't resist going onto the dance floor; Jay was dancing with Jane, Mrs GodMother's quite and shy daughter who seemed very out of her comfort zone being around the darker teen.  
As night fell the music quietened and a single light fell on Mrs GodMother standing happily on a small stage, "good evening boys and girls, I'm so glad you're all having a wonderful time." she smiled happily around the room, "now it is time to crown the Spring King and Queen."  
Out of the corner of his eye Carlos could see Audrey primping herself for the crowning.  
"and the Spring King is...." Fearie paused for dramatic suspense but everyone knew who the King would be, "Ben Beast!"  
Everyone clapped, nobody was surprised, the blond was the most popular and most liked student at Auradon; Ben kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before going into the blinding light to be crowned.  
"get ready to see a real King and Queen together." Audrey suddenly hissed in Carlos's ear.  
"and you Spring Queen is...oh." Fearie stopped to read the card properly, the crowd falling silent, "is another King, it's Carlos!"  
As before the whole room erupted into cheers while Carlos tried to snap out of his stupor, Evie practically manhandled him to the stage, where he stood proudly next to Ben.  
"sorry it's so girly." Mrs GodMother whispered presenting the younger teen with the elaborate, delicate crown.  
Ben and Carlos to a small bow, while the band played a cheerful song and more petals fell; the younger teen felt a strong well of happiness blooming warmly in his chest that he couldn't stop smiling.  
Suddenly all the happiness was washed out of the entire room as the doors of the ball opened with a slam; petals whirled around the room in a panic and everyone turned to the intruder.  
There stood Cruella, her face still thin and tight, an expensive dress that flowed onto the floor and her signature white fur coat made an impressive shadow; her painted face twisted into a sickening smile.  
"meet a real Queen darlings." Cruella sneered.  
Carlos felt his blood run cold, the very flowers around his head seemed to wilt, and the breath left his lungs; feeling sick the younger teen tightened his grip on Ben's hand, not knowing what else to do.  
The students started whispering, recognising Cruella from her fashion magazines, they were amazed to see a real celebrity in their school and had no idea about her effect on Carlos.  
"excuse me!" Mrs GodMother climbed down from the stage and approached Cruella, looking very short next to the fashionista, "you need to leave."  
Looking down her thin nose Cruella simply lit a cigarette, "why?"  
Mal, Evie and Jay had climbed onto the stage, trying to block Carlos from view but his mother had already seen him, all the younger teen could do was watch as Cruella revelled everything.  
"because you are not a parent of anyone here." Mrs GodMother stressed.  
Cruella dissolved into hysterical laughter, "you really are that stupid!" she cackled.  
"Cruella, you need to leave." Jay snapped from the stage.  
Stopping instantly the fashionista glared at her teenage models, hating them even more than before, still she gave them a big smile, "darlings! I miss you."  
"the feeling isn't mutual." Mal instantly said.  
As Cruella approached Carlos shrunk back even more, he was unable to focus on anything other than his mother and it was almost like she was sucking all the happy memories from his very soul.  
"I asked you to leave." Mrs GodMother grabbed Cruella by her coat.  
Looking offended the fashion queen ripped her coat from the headmistress's hands, "I am a parent to someone at this school." she smiled wickedly.  
Quickly Ben slipped the younger teen's hands from his own, putting it into Evie's, and stepped out, "enough! Your vile lies won't be believed here."  
Cruella wasn't used to being talked to in such a way, her anger was rising, "I want to see my son." she demanded.  
"you're delusional. Leave." Ben snarled, his famous family temper coming to the surface.  
"I sent him here!" Cruella shouted.  
Throwing his crown to the ground Ben jumped from the stage, "you sent him nowhere!" he roared, frightening the room, "leave!"  
Carlos snapped into reality when he heard Ben shouting, never seeing that side of his boyfriend, and wanted to go to his side to calm him but both Evie and Mal held him back.  
"I want to see Carlos!" Cruella demanded and all eyes swivelled to the younger teen.


	12. Chapter 12

Every set of eyes swivelled to Carlos, who stood petrified on stage, some glanced back between the smug looking fashion queen and the quite teen noticing the similar features and then the whispering started.  
"never knew she had a son."  
"no wonder he didn't want to give his last name."  
"bet that's the only reason he got to enrol."  
"doesn't look like the son of a fashionista."  
Carlos suddenly couldn't breath, the whispers were harsh and unforgiving, the judgemental eyes of his peers were burning into him and wished to be invisible again.  
"Carlos, come here." Cruella demanded.  
Almost on instinct the younger teen made a move to go to her but Evie held him back.  
"I said come here!" the fashion queen screeched, stamping her heeled shoe hard on the floor.  
At that moment the younger teen didn't know what to do, he couldn't move anywhere because both Evie and Mal were holding him back but every fibre of his being was telling him to obey his mother.  
"Everyone out." Ben said sharply, "out!" he roared when nobody moved.  
Quickly the students filed out of the ballroom, leaving only Carlos, Evie, Mal, Jay, Ben and Cruella; Fearie had vanished with the crowd to ensure everyone was okay.  
"how did you know he was here?" Ben snarled, rejoining his boyfriend back on the stage.  
Cruella gave another humourless laugh, "because he is stupid." she said gesturing towards Jay.  
Looking surprised Jay racked his brain for any instance he could have let slip that Carlos was at Auradon but his mind came up blank.  
"having memory trouble?" the fashion queen mocked, "you wrote to your father telling him how you were staying at this school because you had found what you were looking for."  
Jay suddenly paled, remembering the very letter she was referring to, "but I never mentioned Carlos." he said almost breathlessly, feeling Ben's accusing eyes on him.  
"you didn't have to." Cruella hissed, "all your whining about finding the boy was more than enough to connect the dots."  
"so what do you want now?" Ben asked firmly, feeling Carlos's shaking hands gripping the sleeve of his coat.  
Cruella stood straight, her cold eyes looking straight through her teenage models and the school prince to stare directly at her terrified son, "why, I want my Carlos back."  
"no." Ben immediately said, "you left him out there to die."  
The fashionista's face twisted terribly, any trace of fake kindness gone, "I bore the ungrateful brat, I could do with his as i wished! I own him." she snarled, showing uneven teeth.  
That statement stopped Carlos shaking, his brain began to think properly again and a new light was shining upon his mother; the younger teen had been scared of her before because Cruella had been at the top of the ladder.  
But as Carlos stood on the stage surrounded by good friends, his loved one gripping his hand tightly and the knowledge in his brain, the younger teen didn't feel inferior and the feeling of Cruella's world being far from his own was true.  
Any remaining fear melted away, there was a strong ray of sunshine breaking through Carlos's terrified cloud and he stood tall; no longer shaking he met his mother's eyes.  
"Ownership is yet another of the endless forms of arrogance engaged in by the lower self." Carlos spoke in a strong, solid voice, making sure his mother heard him.  
"very well said Carlos." Adam stood in the doorway.  
Belle strode into the room, ignoring Cruella, and joined the teenagers on stage, "look at my Spring Kings." she said proudly to Ben and Carlos.  
"you need to leave Cruella." Adam said firmly.  
How Cruella had hated the dream team, Adam and Belle, when she'd attended school with them, she despised their 'true love' and success.  
"I am not leaving without Carlos." the fashion queen snarled.  
Without another word Adam picked up the stick thin woman, ignoring her screams about her expensive dress, and marched out of Aurodon Prep with her like she was nothing but a bag of feathers.  
Smiling like her husband hadn't just hauled off a crazy woman Belle placed her son's crown back on his head, "now then, should we invite everyone back in?" she questioned sweetly.  
Carlos felt nervous about facing everyone but as the rest of the students filed back into the ballroom, chatting excitable among themselves about seeing the founder of their school carrying off a famous fashion queen, they all stood quietly and waited for an explanation.  
"you don't have to tell them anything." Mal whispered, looking out at the crowd.  
The younger teen thought about not saying anything but he was tired of being quiet, so being flanked by both Ben and Jay, Carlos addressed his classmates.  
"what Cruella said was true, I'm her son." Carlos began, highly aware of every pair of eyes upon him, "she never raised me, just put up with me. I 'worked' for her but I guess she got tired of me and had me dumped in the woods." He hated remembering the city life but in the bleakness of his memories there was suddenly a light.  
"luckily Ben found me and then i came here. That's it, that's all there is to know." Carlos smiled awkwardly.  
"so who's your father?" Audrey called.  
Carlos was a little taken aback by the question, since it was one he never asked himself, and he opened his mouth to answer but Ben held up his hand.  
"that's irrelevant, you all got to know Carlos for who he is, not who his parents are." Ben told them.  
Much to his surprise most of the students accepted the explanation, most not knowing their full parentage, but some were less understanding.  
"he can't have the scholarship, he's not short of money." Chad shouted out and was slapped by another Tourney player around the back of the head.  
Carlos frowned, "but, I don't have any money. I doubt she's even put me in her will." he mentioned.  
The dumb blond went to open his mouth again but was placed in a firm choke hold by Jay and Jane hit Audrey hard with a bouquet of flowers.  
Smiling proudly at his boyfriend Ben motioned for the reassembled orchestra to start playing again; sweet notes filling the air, Cruella's intrusion was forgotten and the night fell back into place.  
In the morning Carlos woke in a bed of flowers, both his flower crown and Spring crown sat on his bedside table and the sun was just rising.  
Ben was flat out from running his batteries out having a strange dance off with Jay, which seemed to include some of the bands instruments, and had crashed instantly onto the bed in a flurry of petals.  
Carlos slowly slipped out of bed, his head a little fuzzy from happiness, and he stood at the huge window looking out on the gardens; everything was quiet, peaceful even, the storm had passed.  
While everyone had danced the night before Adam had returned with his shirt rumpled, he took the younger teen aside, "I've sent Cruella back to the city." Adam told him.  
"won't she be back?" Carlos asked nervously.  
"no, by order of the court." Adam smiled and patted the younger teen on the shoulder, not saying anything more and he didn't need to.  
Even though the past months Carlos had been far away from Cruella, she had been at the back of his mind like an anchor reminded him of his past, but now he really was free from her.  
Suddenly Ben snorted loudly and sat bolt right up in bed, "I won that!" he shouted, confused about his surroundings.  
"of course you did." Carlos chuckled and climbed into Ben's bed with him.  
Soothed instantly the blond flopped back onto his pillows with a smile, wrapping his arms tightly around his smaller boyfriend and falling back to sleep; wrapped in the warmth Carlos too fell back to sleep.  
Safe, calm and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this & who left kudos :) was really fun writing it and am glad so many people enjoyed it. Keep a look out for more stories (hopefully with different themes)  
> The quote Carlos says is from Bryant McGill, Voice of Reason, in case anyone was interested   
> If you have any further thoughts feel free to message me


End file.
